Sounds Good Enough
by torigingerfox
Summary: Each chapter will start with a song rec, that I will use as inspiration to write a short story. This collection will be complete once we get at day 365. Here you'll find Dramione short stories of all kinds. I will set the general rating to M just in case, then rate each story in the A/Ns.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello wonderful people! Just a few words to tell you about my new project. (YES, I know I haven't updated Lost &Delirious in ages, but I've been hit by an awful case of writer's block and I got stuck on chapter 14, which thanking Merlin - and my betas - is nearly done and should be up soon).**

 **In this new story (which is more a collection, I'd say) I plan to pick a song each day for a year and write a Drabble/One-shot inspired by it.**

 **The stories probably won't be connected one to the other, but I might consider writing multiple parts if the song is fitting with a previously written chapter.**

 **I will also create a playlist on Spotify and add the songs each day, I'll give you details tomorow.**

 **Well, I hope you will enjoy this and please feel free and encouraged to share your song recs with me, I might use one to create one of the future chapters!**

 **Please read and review :)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own the characters, which, as you all know belong to J.K. Rowling ;)**

* * *

 **Sounds Good Enough**

 **Day 1.**

Song: _Get Lucky_ – Daft Punk feat. Pharrell Williams  & Nile Rodgers

Rating: T

Summary: 6 years have passed since the war ended with the defeat of Voldemort. The M is a new wizarding nightclub in London, but what makes it so special? The fact that it's absolutely ordinary and totally Muggle. Draco Malfoy loves spending his nights there, drinking scotch and waiting for something, or someone, that will blow his mind. Tonight he finds it...or well, _her_.

 **The M – Nightclub, Wizarding London**

The nightclub was dark and smoky, the walls were made of red bricks and the floor had probably once been white. Who would choose white tiles for the floor of a nightclub? In Draco's opinion it was plain stupid.

The blond wizard had just left his coat in the Cloakroom and was currently going down the stairs. The Three Rooms playing different kinds of Muggle music were all located in the lower level, and so was Draco's destination: the bar.

 _Muggle Spirits._

Brilliant. This new place really started to intrigue him. What a fine slap on every pureblood face. If only his parents knew where he spent half of his nights, they'd probably disinherit him.

 _All the better_.

Where was this new rebellious streak coming from? Draco didn't know nor did he care. He just knew that after coming out of the war alive, a thing he _never_ took for granted given who was living under his roof, he had no intention of holding up to his family's views. Blood supremacy was bullshit and he was tired of _hating_. Hate had consumed him his entire life; he needed a fresh start.

He had to feel _lighter_.

He was sitting at the bar on his own, scanning the crowd on the dance floor, while holding a glass of Scotch on the rocks, when a new song started. He could hear the opening notes and he witnessed the crowd go crazy.

 _Probably a new hit_.

He kept sipping his drink while scanning the crowd, until the lyrics of the new song caught his attention.

… _Like the legend of the Phoenix….All ends with beginnings…_

A Phoenix, how fitting.

That's what he ought to do, rise from his own ashes. Break free from his old beliefs and finally start thinking for himself.

… _..We've come too far to give up who we are…So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars….._

So true. He wouldn't give up his new self, not for a million Galleons.

The things he had to witness , the fear he constantly felt…that feeling of utter disillusion that came when experiencing the evils of the world first hand, all made him who he was. In the end, it didn't matter that he was on the "right side", at least according to a bloodthirsty madman and his followers, he still was repulsed by torture and murder. He couldn't rejoice if another _filthy Mudblood_ died, for their blood was as red as his own, and they didn't feel any less pain while under the Cruciatus Curse.

But it was all gone now. The war had ended. Potter had killed the blasted Dark Lord.

Draco had been judged innocent.

He had surprisingly been accepted into MLE and started a career at the Ministry, where he actively fought to eradicate the last Pureblood Laws, testimony of bigotry and prejudice.

Testimony of a legacy that he had decided to reject.

He fought hard to become someone new. He fought hard to change, and finally he started managing to look at his own reflection without feeling ashamed of the person he'd become.

It wasn't enough, though.

He needed more.

 _Let's raise the bar._

He scanned the crowd, a mass of bodies dancing to the music, sweaty skin and waving hands. He could easily pick the first willing girl, flirt shamelessly and end up somewhere dark, fuck her against a wall then forget all about her once he found his release. He could, but _did he want to?_

No.

He kept searching the mass of dancing bodies for a while, and was about to give up, when he found _her_. The girl he had been unknowingly waiting for.

Not another half-naked bimbo, no. _She_ was a real woman.

… _.She's up all night to the sun…._

Her eyes were closed, she was lost to the song and rocked by the steady rhythm of the drums. Her body was swaying in time to the music and her hands were delicately drawing abstract lines and circles in the air. Her dark curls cascaded down her shoulders and her face glowed under the disco lights.

Red. Yellow. Blue. Green.

She was _beautiful._

Red.

 _Passion, Hunger, Desire, Lust._

Yellow.

 _Energy, Joy, Bliss, Delight._

Blue.

 _Balance, Calm, Tranquillity, Peace._

And Green.

 _Harmony, Determination, Delicacy, Perfection._

Perfection, yes.

He'd never seen anyone as perfect as her.

He was still transfixed on her, when her eyes shot open and her gaze locked on to his. Her eyes were two warm caramel pools, and he couldn't help but staring at her in amazement.

… _I'm up all night to get some….._

He raised his glass and toasted to her, his signature smirk in place, then downed what remained of his drink and threw her a charming smile.

She smiled back, while looking away and languidly rocking her hips.

… _.She's up all night for good fun….._

She threw her head back, exposing her neck to his view. He'd never seen anything sexier in his entire life. He could feel a wave of desire coursing through his body, while she kept tantalizing him with her languorous movements.

… _I'm up all night to get lucky….._

He _so_ was.

He got up, all the while never dropping his gaze, and started walking towards her, determined to reach her before someone else could.

She never ceased to smile alluringly, inviting him to get closer.

… _.We're up all night to the sun…_

He reached her and turned her around, then rested his chin on the top of her curly hair and pressed his lean body against her back.

… _We're up all night to get some…._

She pressed back lightly and never ceased to undulate her body, sending jolts of desire to his groin and belly. She managed to be both provocative and carefree, as she threw her head back against his shoulder and smiled up at him.

… _.We're up all night for good fun…_

He leaned over and kissed a spot right below her ear, soliciting a soft moan from the brunette witch. He then moved upwards and whispered "Granger", before leaning again to kiss her neck.

… _.We're up all night to get lucky…._

She smelt like summer, apples and white musk, and her skin was softer than silk. He gently grabbed her and turned her around, so then she would face him.

Draco was fascinated by the witch in his arms. She was all he'd been thought to hate, and yet she'd always captivated him. How could someone as witty, intelligent, passionate and untainted be considered inferior? Even when still under his father's influence, he couldn't help thinking that there had to be something wrong with his beliefs, since there was no way Granger could be defined _filth_ or _undeserving of magic_.

… _We're up all night to get lucky…._

He held her in his arms, while leaning to kiss her. When their lips met, he felt a raging fire spreading inside his body. When she opened her mouth to let him in, he felt shivers all over his body.

When she grabbed his hair and ran her delicate hands through it, he trembled in pleasure and held her even closer.

He couldn't let her go now, not after discovering how sweet a sin could taste. Not after this sneak peak of Heaven.

He wanted _more_.

More _Hermione Granger_.

His parents would _never_ approve.

 _All the better._

 _All the better._

"If you wanna leave I'm with it", she sang along with the song, while pointedly staring at him.

He didn't even have to think about it twice.

"Let's go then, Granger?"

His heart was beating erratically.

She took his hand in hers and rubbed her finger on his palm "Sure, Draco".

That was all he was waiting for.

He dragged her out into the night, kissing her hungrily all the way up the stairs and out of the club.

A few people recognised them, but before they could even be sure they had really just witnessed Draco Malfoy kissing Hermione Granger, the couple had Disapparated with a loud crack.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

**Sounds Good Enough**

 **Day 2**

Song: Ulisse – Raige (my translation available at the end of the page)

 **Heathrow International Airport, London**

He had to find her.

There was no other option, there was no room for failure.

It was his last chance to tell her everything, all the things he should have told her long ago.

She had to know that she was the reason he turned his own world upside down, the reason why he changed so profoundly.

She had been his light in the darkness, a helping hand and a shoulder to cry on.

She had been one of the few to give him a second chance, to help him free himself from the burden he'd been silently carrying around.

And now she was leaving England, forever.

All because of a ginger idiot who pushed her away. How could she not notice how ill-matched they were? She must have known, deep down, that things would never work between her and Weasley, blasted nitwit that he was.

Draco was running like a maniac, all Muggles staring at him curiously.

Oh, couldn't she take an International Portkey from the Ministry like any other witch would?

Well, no…of course not. She had to leave the Muggle way, for she was nothing like the other witches.

 _Gate 45 – Paris Charles De Gaulle_

Not there yet, he had to keep running…to keep looking.

 _Gate 47 – Amsterdam Schiphol_

For Merlin's sake, she had to be in the farthest gate, didn't she? Just his luck.

 _Gate 49 – Madrid Barajas_

He was nearly there, only a few more steps. He just had to hope he wasn't too late.

And here it was, _Gate 51 – Milan Malpensa_

She was going to Italy.

Well, not if he could help it.

He started scanning the people sitting in the waiting area, looking for a familiar bushy mane.

He sighed and half whispered, "Granger, where are you?"

And, as if on cue, she appeared, holding a cup of coffee and heading towards the huge glass window that gave a panoramic view of the tarmac.

She was wearing a beige trench coat and a pair of black jeans, hair pulled up in a messy bun, and her gaze directed towards the waiting planes.

Merlin, she was breath-taking.

Even with her shoulders slightly slumped and that dejected air, that didn't suit her in the least…she was a sight.

Draco swallowed hard, gathered his courage, and made a beeline for the brunette witch, who stood there with her back turned, watching out of the glass panel without really _seeing_ anything.

She was the reason he managed not to go crazy, she was the only good thing that resulted from that Merlin-forsaken war.

She was his life jacket in a sea full of monsters, and she simply couldn't leave.

"Hermione…"

 _Please, let me talk. Let me explain how I feel._

She turned, then opened her mouth out of surprise. "Draco…what are you doing here?"

"For you I'd travel the whole world. I would sail the seven seas, only to get to you. I would be capable of anything and everything just to be with you. The world could end and I wouldn't care, I'd manage to find a way to find you. I would always come back home, to you. Like Ulysses, I swear I'd face monsters and men, only to have the chance of looking into your eyes once more"

She opened her mouth to speak, but he shushed her by placing his finger on her lips.

"I haven't finished yet. I have been holding things for the past 4 years, now I must tell you. I've been taught that in love, the winner is the one who flees, but I can't let you go. Because you also taught me that if I have a firm belief I have to fight tooth and nail to defend it. And you are my firm belief. Every time I see you my heart starts pounding and all rational thoughts leave me. I have no idea what you did to me…no, well, that's inaccurate. I perfectly know what you did…you saved me from myself. You changed everything, and I still don't understand how someone fierce and strong as you could let a man break you. He doesn't deserve you, he never did. He doesn't get you, he can't see how _special_ you are. If you'd been mine, I would never have left you. Never. And if you're wondering how this all started…I don't know, I can't explain it. I only know that it doesn't even matter, it's just details. What really matters is how it will go on. Because it has to, I won't stop loving you."

He stopped here, taking a deep breath before sighing heavily to relieve some of the pent up emotion he was feeling in his chest. Hermione continued to stare at him, her brown eyes wide with shock and something else he didn't dare read too far into at the moment. Once he had himself back in control, he swallowed thickly, and carried on.

"And you can't leave me, Hermione. You are a fighter, why are you fleeing? What are you ashamed of? I know you well, you probably consider this a failure…but you didn't fail. He did. He had you and he let you go…what sort of fucker makes than happen? I told you already…I'd do anything to be with you. I swear that for you I'd find a way, I'd make the impossible possible. And I know I probably look like a kicked puppy, but I couldn't care less. What's my reputation compared to the possibility of being with you? I've been a soul in torment for the past four years, waiting for you to see that Weasley doesn't deserve you. Waiting for you to _see me_." He pounded on his chest, the sound making her jump slightly, and emphasizing the beating of his heart. "To give me a chance. I love you, Hermione. I love everything about you. How you're always so serious, but beautiful nonetheless. How you bite your lip when you worry too much."

Hermione blushed as he described his feelings, the colour sitting high on her cheeks and making the fair skin of her neck flush. He wasn't finished yet, and before she could stop him or get a word in edgewise, he had to finish what he'd started.

"I love how you get lost in your books, shutting the rest of the world out. How your career is important for you, how much you value your independence. I'd never make you do anything you wouldn't want to, I'd never force you to be someone you are not only to feel better with myself. I'll try anything to make you mine, even get on that bloody metal trap, Hermione. You're one of a kind and I'd be the stupidest wizard alive to let you go without saying anything. If you were Penelope and I, Ulysses I'd never leave our home. I want you…and I love you. Please, don't go".

He finally took a deep breath, slowly focusing on the witch standing in front of him. She was clutching her cup to keep her hands from shaking too much. Her eyes were glistening and her irresistible lips were trembling.

"Oh, Draco…"

He took a step forward and put his hands on her shoulders "Stay with me, Hermione."

She started crying, and he wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not…, but he had to play all his cards, so he brushed her hair off her face and embraced her. "Stay with me and I will never let you go. I might make mistakes, I might not always be the man you taught me to be…., but I'd never leave you," and then he leaned over to capture her lips in a long-awaited kiss.

" _Last call for flight FR0510 to Milan Malpensa."_

Her flight, her last chance to board it and leave.

But she never did.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this new oneshot. I'll paste below my own translation of the song I used for inspiration. The song it's in Italian and is very nice, hope you like it as much as I do.**

 **If you have song recs feel free to tell me and as usual please Read & Review! :)**

Ulisse by Raige (translation by torigingerfox)

 _Like Ulysses_

 _I would be capable of travelling the world_

 _Even if the world ended_

 _I would return like Ulysses (did)_

 _I've been taught that in love, the winner is the one who flees_

 _And when one has a firm belief_

 _You fight tooth and nail to defend it_

 _In fact, I run like Bolt_

 _With my heart always pounding_

 _You have no idea how many fathers have a gun in their home_

 _I did not want, to end up riddled with shots_

 _As a trophy in a living room, a stuffed animal_

 _But opportunity, makes a thief_

 _And since I saw you I've been feeling strange_

 _because everything changed_

 _If you had been here in the house_

 _I would never have opened that door_

 _How this started is a detail, what matters is how long it will go on_

 _Like Ulysses_

 _I would be capable of travelling the world_

 _Even if the world ended_

 _If this ship were to drown or the sea disappeared_

 _I swear that for you I would find a way_

 _And will come back like Ulysses_

 _I would come back like Ulysses_

 _I look in the mirror, I have to recover_

 _In my neighborhood I have a reputation to uphold_

 _But then I see you coming down, all dolled up for the evening_

 _And I look more like a soul in torment than a womanizer_

 _Who knows what you're up to, who knows where you'll go_

 _Why is that when we meet you never speak to me?_

 _You're always so serious, but beautiful nonetheless. You are beautiful when you're angry, well, you are a true beauty, my beauty!_

 _I'll try anything to make you mine_

 _I'll tell you a story and then go away_

 _It talks about Penelope and her shroud_

 _and of me tonight that…_

 _Like Ulysses_

 _I would be capable of travelling the world_

 _Even if the world ended_

 _If this ship were to drown or the sea disappeared_

 _I swear that for you I would find a way_

 _And will come back like Ulysses_

 _I would come back like Ulysses_

 _Dj play it a thousand times "I'm with her"_

 _You can read on my face all I want_

 _If she were Penelope and I Ulysses_

 _I would not leave our home_

 _Dj play it a thousand times "I'm with her"_

 _You can read on my face all I want_

 _If she were Penelope and I Ulysses_

 _I would not leave our home_

 _Like Ulysses_

 _I would be capable of travelling the world_

 _Even if the world ended_

 _If this ship were to drown or the sea disappeared_

 _I swear that for you I would find a way_

 _And will come back like Ulysses_

 _I would come back like Ulysses_

 _Like Ulysses_

 _I would be capable of travelling the world_

 _Even if the world ended_

 _If this ship were to drown or the sea disappeared_

 _I swear that for you I would find a way_

 _And will come back like Ulysses_

 _I would come back like Ulysses_


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3**

Song: Nobody's Wife by Anouk

Rating: T

 **Terrace – Ministry of Magic, London**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.

Ok, again now. Slower. Deep breaths.

In, out, in, out.

Oh for Godric's sake, those stupid exercises never worked!

Hermione could feel her heart beating erratically, sending her blood pressure up and making her lightheaded and weak-kneed. There it came, again. That feeling of hopelessness and despair, of pure and utter terror. She knew she was safe, rationally. The problem was that anytime she had an attack, her mind stopped functioning properly and all rational thoughts gave way to an uncontrollable and unstoppable fear. She knew the feeling well, she'd dealt with those attacks before. She'll soon start to hyperventilate, due to the overabundance of oxygen in her blood vessels, then she'll probably faint. Which might be a problem given the fact that she was alone on a terrace.

Pink spots were already dancing in front of her and she felt too lightheaded to move. Tears had started running down her cheeks by their own accord, while she uselessly tried to calm herself and avoid the upcoming panic attack. There was nothing she could do, though. Nothing to stop it.

And the funny thing was that it all started because a poor intern had asked her what Bellatrix Lestrange was like, if she was as mad as everyone claimed her to be.

"No, she wasn't as everyone describes her, she was _worse_ " was all she managed to say before having to run to the elevators, rush in and press the button that would take her to the highest level.

The terrace, her safe place. She had a clear view of the streets of London from there, and of all the people hurrying down the street right below her. She absentmindedly compared them to little busy ants, while she tried to regain control over her panic ridden body. Distraction. It was the only way to cope, and the only way not to end up trapped in that Merlin-forsaken drawing room all over again. It didn't matter that she physically was way far from Wiltshire. It didn't matter that Bellatrix Lestrange was long dead. All that mattered was that any time she got trapped in her broken mind, she ended up reliving those moments of utter terror as if they were really happening all over again.

PTSD, they called it.

She called it being fucked up. She sarcastically thought about it as a _kind reminder_ of the war and all that it had implied.

3 years had passed since Voldemort's defeat, and for Hermione not a day had gone by without a panic attack or a nightmare.

Healers told her there was not much she could do apart from accepting the past and keep going to her therapy session.

 _Accept the past_. Yeah, easier said than done.

How do you accept the fact that countless innocents died because of a madman and his entourage? How could she get over the fact that she'd been forced to live isolated from the rest of the world for a year, while hunting down Horcruxes and constantly fearing for her life and the lives of her friends? And how could she accept that, during their quest, Ron, her former best friend and boyfriend, had abandoned her and Harry because it was all too much, and then abandoned her all over again because he couldn't cope with her attacks? How could she ever accept that she'd been brutally tortured only because of her parentage? How could she accept that the same person who tortured her, forced her own 17 years old nephew to witness the whole ordeal? How could anyone be _fine_ after what happened to them, to _all_ of them?

They were just kids. Kids forced to fight the adults' war.

Hermione stopped fighting the feelings, she just couldn't stop the steady flow of tears from running down her cheeks, so she simply kept wiping it away, perfectly knowing perfectly well that her face was probably all red and blotchy.

 _What a mighty sight._ She still had room for sarcasm, wow. She'd never been an overly-sarcastic person, but she guessed the war had changed her, as it had changed everyone in the wizarding world.

She was still lost in the maze of her own broken mind when she heard the door opening and shutting again. The only other person that ever went up there was that once-17-years-old boy who had to stare in silence, while she peed herself and screamed her lungs out under the influences of the Cruciatus Curse. He had been as broken as she was when they first met there three years ago, right after the war had ended. She was stronger back then. Well, no. Not stronger, but willing to fight the despair and the feeling of defeat that threatened to overwhelm her. She still had it in her to comfort another human being. Even Draco Malfoy.

She would never forget that day, not while she had life in her. He had dropped to his knees in front of her and asked her to forgive him.

The funny thing was that she never, not once, blamed him for all what happened. He had no choice but to play along, trying to survive and save his mother's life as well as his own. Boys shouldn't have to worry about someone murdering their mothers, but he had to. And he came out of all that mess alive. Broken, but alive.

 _As soon as he spotted her he approached her and dropped to his knees. "Forgive me. I was a coward, and I'm so tired of making the wrong choices. Please, please forgive me."_

 _Hermione was rendered speechless for a while, only to snap out of her trance and ask "Are you asking me to forgive you for your cowardice?"_

 _He gulped and lowered his gaze "Yeah, pretty much."_

 _Sighing softly, she embraced herself and whispered "Then I'm afraid I can't do that, Draco."_

 _The tiny sliver of hope he had carried and nurtured until then, instantly left his face. He opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione was quicker and cut him off before he could say anything._

" _I can't do that because I never thought of you as a coward. What you did…it was never out of cowardice, it was always out of fear. And there's a lot of difference. You were forced into a life you couldn't choose.'_

 _He shook his head and interrupter her "No, no Hermione…I could have chosen the other alternative. There were two sides, after all."_

" _No, you couldn't have…because in order to choose you have to know your alternatives. Prejudice was the only thing you were taught. Someone else's prejudice became your own, only because you were never given the option of thinking differently. And those same people who fed you with bigotry and hate, were the people you risked your life for. And before you interrupt me again, let me say one last thing. You knew what was at stake that night in the Astronomy Tower. It was kill or be killed. Yet, you lowered your wand. You refused to become an assassin even though that meant condemning yourself and your family. And we both know you wouldn't be here if Snape hadn't completed the task for you."_

" _But I watched you being tortured and I did nothing. I was frozen and I didn't do a fucking thing. How is that not cowardice?" he asked incredulously._

" _Do you want to know what I remember when I think about you and that night? I remember how you refused to recognise Harry, Ron and me, even though you knew it was us. Even though you father and aunt were pressuring you, and would have probably punished you for your reluctance, if we hadn't managed to escape. I don't really think this can be called cowardice, Draco"_

 _He tsk'd "You make it sound like I was a bloody hero, while I feel like I fucked my life up and nearly helped fuck yours up too along the way"_

 _Hermione sighed, dropping to her knees in front of him, facing him at eye level. "We were just kids. We were kids fighting a war we couldn't even begin to understand. If someone fucked things up, then it was the so-called adults. They failed all of us. They should have shielded us from the horrors of the war, and none did. Not your parents, nor Dumbledore, and not even the other members of the Order."_

 _He looked down, unable to hold her gaze "I still feel I could have turned against Voldemort, somehow. It wouldn't have been the easiest choice, but it would have been the right one"_

 _The brunette couldn't help but grabbing his hands, "You didn't have the means to fight it, Draco. You fight what you know is wrong. How could you fight the only thing you'd ever known, only to defend something you didn't know?"_

" _So, are you saying I'm not such a piece of scum? Because you're probably the only one in the Wizarding world then"_

 _A small, yet somewhat bitter, smile graced her lips. "I'm saying that I don't think you're evil or unredeemable. I think you should be given a second chance."_

 _He finally looked up. "Is there a chance you need a friend? I'm telling you in advance though, I'm damaged goods and I don't think I can be returned"_

 _Hermione chuckled, relieved that he still had his sharp wit buried somewhere in him "Well, you can come sit on my shelf. I think I'm broken too, and I could use a friend"_

And that was how their slightly dysfunctional friendship had begun.

Wasn't it absurd that the only person able to cope with her madness and her panic attacks was someone who spent years upon years insulting her and only recently became her friend?

And wasn't it downright crazy that she spent a huge part of her relationship with Ron fighting about what she and Draco had? Ron never understood why she'd forgiven him, nor why they spent so much time together, and was jealous because he wasn't able to cope with her nightmares and issues, while Draco was probably the only one capable of calming her down when she went nuts.

She could hear his steps approaching, and he soon was by her side, looking down at the moving black spots in silence.

"You're not going to jump, right?" he asked.

Hermione turned around "I'm not _that_ fucked up, Draco"

He shrugged his shoulders "I know, just checking."

"Would you miss me?"

"Of course I would! Who'd take me to McDonald's if you were gone?"

 _Slap._

"Ouch!" said the blond while massaging his shoulder.

"That was completely unnecessary! I was joking! I wouldn't miss you _just_ for that…I'd also miss you because you still owe me 50 Galleons from last week's dinner" he said, wisely moving out of Hermione's reach.

Finally, she relented and laughed. "You know, I still can't believe your parents had the audacity to disinherit you"

The wizard shrugged his shoulders "For the fuck I care…I have a job and my own flat. I don't need their money to go on. Anyway…what was it this time?"

He was referring to the reason that brought her up there.

"Bellatrix"

"That bitch"

Hermione sniggered again. He was the only one capable of turning her panic attacks into laughter. And even when he didn't manage to, he just held her hand and let her lose it. He never judged her, never tried to change her.

"Ron left me this morning"

Draco's head snapped in her direction "He what?"

Hermione sighed "He took his things and left home. Yesterday night I had another nightmare and he woke me up…and well, apparently I kept calling your name and wouldn't let him touch me. He didn't take it well."

"Maybe if he had bothered to try and really understand you and be there for you in the past three years you would have called _his_ name instead of mine. I've always known he was an idiot, and he's proven it yet again" he scoffed.

Despite his words, Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty for how things ended up between her and Ron. She didn't make it any easier for him, to be honest. "How can I blame him? Being by my side must have been a real nightmare. He never understood why I couldn't get over the war, while our friends all did. At least apparently."

"Oh I don't know, maybe because none of them were tortured to the verge of insanity?" spat Draco acidly.

"Yeah, well, according to Ron I should have forgotten all about that long ago" she half-whispered, knowing that Draco wouldn't be happy to hear it.

Predictably, Draco's features hardened and he clenched his fists. "And according to me he should have taken his head out of his arse long ago, but we don't always get what we want"

"You know what I told him right before he left? I told him I was sorry. Sorry for all the fights we had, for killing all his dreams about having a happy family. Sorry for all the times I couldn't stop my tears or for all the times I didn't feel like sleeping with him. He never accepted _that_. He always thought I was rejecting him. But…I just needed _space_. And sometimes sleeping on the sofa prevented my panic attacks, but no matter how many times I told him, he wouldn't _get it_."

At that point Draco pulled her closer and kissed her head, causing Hermione to start crying all over again.

"I know it's bad, but that's who I am, Draco. Why is it so difficult to understand? I can't be any different, the war is carved into both my body and soul and I will never be whole again" she said between sobs.

"None of us will. And he's fooling himself if he thinks he can forget all about the war. The truth is we will always carry that burden…but at least now the world is a better place. Our children will live in a better world thanks to people like you, Hermione" he reasoned.

She couldn't stop the tears, but she felt her heart rate decreasing. Draco's words gave her peace. "I'm so tired of fighting these feelings…"

"Then cherish them. They're proof of your strength. You can carry the burden, you're so strong Hermione. If there's someone who can keep her chin up and face life despite her troubled past, it is you. You're the strongest person I've ever met and Weasley is a moron if he can't see it"

"I still feel like I sucked all the joy out of him. He was fun and always made jokes when we were at Hogwarts, but in the past few years…I don't know, I think I broke him too, somehow. I don't think I'm cut out for relationships…I always ruin everything with my issues. I feel like I was dragging him to Hell along with me…I was a burden for him and he had to break free, I sort of understand why he did it, you know".

She sighed dejectedly and rested her head on Draco's chest.

"I'm sorry, really, I am. But I can't change who I am, and I will probably always push people away. I will end up on my own. You're the only one who can be bothered with me lately, and you will get tired too, eventually..." she trailed off.

He held her tighter. "Not likely. You've helped me as much as I've helped you. How could I live without our dysfunctional friendship?"

How could this boy understand her so well? He was literally the only person she felt close to. Life surely had a strong sense of humour. After all that happened between the two of them back in school, they had ended up together, at the top of a building, hugging each other. He was able to calm her, he never let her down and he never, not once, left her alone to face her demons. He went from being the bane of her existence to being the only reason she wasn't locked in St. Mungo's mental maladies ward. Harry found his own peace with Ginny at his side. Ron had his family, and his best friend. And she was sure he'd find a witch able to love him as he expected her to. She, though, had no one left. Her parents never recovered their memories, and thank Merlin for that, as they would have been shattered to see her so deeply broken. Her friends had slowly left her alone to face her fears. She didn't blame them however, they had their own to face, she was sure they didn't need hers too. Yeah, she had no one left, apart from Draco. Draco who would never give up on her, exactly how she'd never given up on him. Draco who saved her countless times in the past three years. Draco who cared so deeply for her and would never ever walk out of her life because he couldn't cope.

And all of a sudden it struck her. Hermione realised what she had to do. It was the only sensible thing to do, actually. Something she should have done ages ago. Something she'd probably _wanted_ to do for ages, but was too scared to admit.

She looked up and met his silver eyes, then with a resolve she'd forgotten she possessed, posed him a variation of the question he asked her three years prior "Is there a chance you need a girlfriend? I'm telling you in advance though, I'm damaged goods and I don't think I can be returned…"

The grin that broke upon his face warmed her heart. He remembered their conversation, no doubt. "I thought you'd never ask, Hermione. And, yeah…I could use a girlfriend"

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it and I promise that tomorrow there won't be angst LOL :) Please feel free to suggest songs I could use as inspiration for future chapters and please Read &Review! Many thanks to my friends and betas Dramione84 and xxDustNight88 for their invaluable help!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day 4**

Song: Animals by Maroon 5

 **Rating: M, definitely M! (explicit sexual content)**

 **Meeting Room – Department of Magical Law Enforcement, London**

Hermione loudly slammed her folder on the long mahogany desk, making all the occupants of the room cringe.

All except one, namely the person that had caused her outburst in the first place.

Draco Malfoy sat opposite her, a smug expression on his face. He seemed to be unperturbed by her display of annoyance. The git was being his usual annoying self, hence proving her point about how bloody impossible he was to work with.

He smirked and, feigning innocence, asked "Granger, something the matter?"

Hermione couldn't believe her ears. "Something the-something the matter? Are you actually trying to be funny? Yes, yes! _You_. You are the matter, Malfoy. You come here, dictating law as if you own the bloody place! _I am_ the Head of Department. You are just a consultant"

His smirk immediately turned into a scowl as he leaned forward menacingly " _Just a consultant_ , appointed by the Minister himself, to give financial advice to the Heads of Departments. If it's money we're talking about, _I happen_ to be the one in charge. And now I'm saying that your proposal is downright foolish, not to mention extremely expensive. So, Granger, you want to know if you can go through with this new little pet project of yours? My answer is no. And now, if you don't mind, I have more pressing matters to attend to"

Hermione gaped at him, still trying to process what had just happened, while all the other occupants, too familiar with their bosses' outbursts, made a beeline for the door and silently exited the meeting room.

Malfoy glanced up from his parchment and raised an eyebrow "What?"

Clenching her fists, Hermione bit back her retort and simply gritted "You're an arsehole"

The blond grinned evilly and collected his notes, before standing up and heading towards the door.

He had completely ignored her. Totally disregarded both her opinion about her new projects and her sharp words. Before he could leave for good she shot up and reached him, as he crossed the threshold, grabbing his arm for good measure.

"What do you think you're doing, Granger? Let go of me!" he hissed angrily.

She was unmoved by his anger. "Preventing you from walking away, obviously"

He yanked his arm away and narrowed his grey eyes, then he turned to walk down the corridor towards the elevators. "I've already told you, this project won't be approved, Granger. What else should we possibly have to discuss?"

Hermione was unrelenting; giving up not in her nature. She stubbornly followed him down the corridor throwing him dirty glances.

Despite her attitude towards him, the blond never lost his cool. "Are you planning to follow me to the Atrium, Granger? An elevator ride won't change the fact that I'm not giving approval for this venture. Unless you meant to be persuasive in less annoying ways…" he trailed off while throwing her a look that was dirty in a whole other sense.

The brunette witch groaned at Malfoy's innuendo "I have to go to the Archive to file this folder, you idiot". She pressed the button that lead to the Archive, deliberately preventing the blond wizard from pressing the Atrium one.

He glared at her and muttered "Very mature, Granger".

In that moment the elevator came to an abrupt stop and the doors opened on a dim, deserted corridor.

Malfoy threw her an annoyed glance and walked out the elevator. "I don't understand why you couldn't send one of your subordinates to carry out the lower tasks for you. You should start delegating. I actually wonder how exactly you managed to become Head of the MLE in less than 10 years. Must be your hidden qualities"

Hermione shoved him away "You fucker! I've worked hard to be where I am, don't you dare belittle my efforts with your disgusting innuendos!"

The blond suddenly grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, while pressing up against her. He lowered his head and whispered in her ear "What are you playing at, Granger? Don't you know what could happen to girls in dark, empty corridors? Someone might think you're teasing me on purpose…"

Before Hermione could reply, he pinned her wrists over her head and bit her lips, eliciting a low moan out of her. He then paused, his lips barely touching hers, breathing her air, and whispered "No slap this time Granger?"

No, no slap this time. She never let him kiss her before, but Merlin the things he made her feel! He made her lose all control.

She growled and kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip so hard she drew blood.

He pushed back and wiped the blood away, then said "Fuck, Granger, you are a feisty little thing, aren't you?" before running his tongue over her lips and causing her to whimper softly.

He finally let go of her wrists, and she instinctively splayed her hands across his chest, tugging at his robe and sending jolts of pleasure to his groin.

He pressed harder against her and bit her collarbone, while she bit back a moan and threw her head back into the wall to give him easier access to her neck.

"Draco...you...are...oh Merlin...I...hate...you!" she rasped between pants, while she raked her nails through his pale hair.

He groaned, turned on by her words, and tugged her earlobes with his teeth, "Archive. Desk. NOW".

They clumsily stumbled in the Archive room, all the while never stopping devouring each other's faces, and he roughly bent her over the only desk in the room.

She was wearing a black pencil skirt that hugged her curves, and he hungrily pushed the fabric up and out of the way, baring her perfect ass.

He stopped just the time to admire the view. She was wearing a silken black thong, with a pale pink bow sitting just below the dimple of Venus on her lower back. He traced his fingers on the edges of her thong, while she pushed against his hand, causing erotic images to flash across his mind. "Fuck Granger" he whispered hoarsely, feeling like a kid at Christmas unwrapping a very special present. A very erotic present in this instance. They both groaned as he ran his hands across her back, and Hermione pushed back against his hands again, silently pleading him to dispose of her dampened underwear. He readily complied and seductively slid her knickers down, admiring the view.

He then ran his finger over her slick heat and murmured "Granger….you're so fucking wet…" while Hermione made a strangled noise, writhing on the desk.

"You think you can hide from me? You might dislike it, but we have a certain chemistry…" he then leaned over, pressing his erection to her exposed bum, sinfully whispering "...and any time you'll foolishly try to deny to yourself that you want me as much as I want you, I'm going to hunt you down and make you mine. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never think about letting anyone else inside you ever again"

Hermione could feel his cock pressing against her rear and moaned loudly. He was right, anytime this happened she tried to escape it, but she always ended up giving into his advances. He made her feel alive. Their working relationship might have been dysfunctional, but Gods their sexual one was like a drug. Anytime he slid inside her all rational thoughts left her and she just wanted more.

She quivered and looked over her shoulder "More. More, Draco. I need more"

Her plea for more went straight to Draco's cock, making it twitch and pulse. He hastily discarded his robe and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down along with his boxers, freeing his erection.

Hermione thrust her hips up to meet him, and he inhaled sharply at the contact of her bare bum with his engorged member.

He had to be inside her. immediately.

Draco pulled her hair, causing Hermione's back to bow, as he slid inside her, both groaning incoherently. Hermione for her part arched her back, encouraging him to thrust deeply into her core, and eagerly meeting his animalistic thrusts.

Their sweaty bodies were joined in a sinful, frenzied dance, while Draco's hands tore her blouse open, cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples, eliciting a cry from Hermione. She could feel the tension build up in her lower abdomen and knew she was close. Draco must have felt her muscles clenching around his cock, as he lost his rhythm as his own climax approached.

He was pounding his hips frantically, slamming all the way into her swollen cunt, while Hermione thrashed on the desk, her vision nearly fading to black while shattering shockwaves hit her and she come undone.

Draco felt her walls wrapping around him and dug his fingers into her back, while slamming into her desperately and moaning various curses. Finally, everything dissolved into pleasure as he reached his shattering orgasm spilling his seed inside Hermione's core.

Time slowed down then, as they both lay still, feeling hazy and thoroughly spent after their frenetic intercourse. Finally, Draco shifted his weight and slid out, leaving Hermione with a sense of emptiness.

They both dressed in silence, Hermione having to cast a _Reparo_ on her torn blouse, both lost in their post-coital bliss. Hermione was adjusting her skirt, when Draco pulled her closer and pressed his forehead to hers "Hermione, you'll kill me".

She stroke his hair and smirked deviously "Well, at least I can try"

Draco groaned darkly and leaned over to tickle her ear with his warm breath, once she responded with a whimper he whispered "Holy fuck, Granger. Next time I wouldn't mind having you bound to my bedframe. Naked"

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :) Just so you know this was my very first attempt at proper smut :P as usual feel free tu suggest songs that could inspire Dramione stories and please Read &Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5**

Song: Back to Daylight – Dub Pistols

Rating: M

 **Room 104, Hotel Pennsylvania – New York City**

 _4th September, h. 2.10 AM_

There she was again, picking up discarded clothes and retreating into the bathroom to get dressed. How long since the first time they started this, three months? She had to stop, but she couldn't help the attraction she felt towards her colleague and former nemesis.

It was just sex, they never indulged in anything remotely romantic.

 _Just sex, no feelings._

That's how she justified her actions, if ever there could be a justification for what she was doing.

And to think that it had all started because one lonely night, after a fight over the Floo, she decided to knock on his hotel door with a bottle of Tequila in her hand.

He let her in.

Bad decisions had ensued.

XXXX

 **Room 325, Hotel Principe di Savoia – Milan, Italy**

 _28_ _th_ _September, h. 10.27 PM_

He was only two doors down the corridor, probably watching TV while sipping some extremely expensive liquor.

Draco Malfoy watching TV in a Muggle Hotel, who would've thought it possible?

Not to mention Draco Malfoy becoming the best Hit Wizard the Ministry had ever seen. That was borderline absurd.

And yet, there he was.

 _So close_.

While Ron was…far away.

Far away and clueless.

She got up, grabbed her room key and opened the door, resolved to go and find the blond wizard that plagued her dreams, only to find him standing there, outside her door, with a bottle of wine in his right hand.

"Granger, fancy a drink?" he asked suggestively.

She moved to let him in.

They never made it to the bed.

XXX

 **Room 458, Kamakura Park Hotel – Tokyo, Japan**

 _7_ _th_ _October, h. 00.03 AM_

He was sitting on the windowsill, smoking a cigarette.

He always did, after sex. He simply sat there, gloriously naked, and smoked his fag while looking out the window.

Whatever the city, whatever the time, he'd always spend ten minutes in silence, admiring the view.

She sat on the bed, sated but restless. It was always the same, he'd bring her to the verge of madness, and she'd swear that _that_ was what Heaven must be like. Then she remembered who she was with, and what they were doing, and guilt would eat her alive.

"Stop torturing yourself Granger, it doesn't change anything. What's done is done, right?" he said while getting up from his spot by the window.

"Easy to say for you, you're not the one who's cheating" she scoffed impatiently.

He sat beside her and started playing with her hair. "When was the last time you've been with him?"

Hermione bit on her lip and looked away. "Six months ago. Before…"

"Us", he cut her off, sparing her the shame of admitting out loud that since they started their affair she stopped having sex with Ron.

She snapped her head towards the blond wizard "Is there an _us_ , then?"

 _No, of course not._

 _Just sex, no feelings. Right?_

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not. Do you really feel guilty for what we do? You think it's wrong? Or is it because you feel sorry for him?"

Hermione kicked the sheets away, got up and started pacing the room, while Draco got dressed in silence.

Did she think what they did was wrong? Well, it was…technically.

But how could it be wrong when it felt so right? His lips kissing her collarbone, his hands cupping her breasts and his cock buried deep inside her, while his thumb played with her clit.

Ron never made her feel that way, it had always been _awkward._ He was sweet, gentle and a little clumsy.

While Malfoy was…rough, sexy and amazingly skilled.

But it wasn't just that, was it?

The truth was, she'd been living a lie for the past six months and she had no answers. None she was willing to give, anyway.

And what exactly did he want her to say?

Never mind, anyway.

Hermione took too long to answer his question, for when she turned he was gone.

XXX

 **Room 770, Moscow Marriott Grand Hotel –Moscow, Russia**

 _30_ _th_ _October, h. 01.23 AM_

His hands were cool, but his touch was setting her skin aflame. _That_ was what she had been looking for. That was what she needed. He was able to make her forget all about the outside world. In the privacy of their hotel rooms they were free, and wild.

With him, she lost all control.

His hands on her body, his minty, spicy scent in the air. His hot kisses on her neck were all she craved for.

Lately she found herself eagerly waiting for their secret meetings, hoping to run into him during one of her missions abroad.

She was still scared of her emotions, so she buried them deep down, the only thing she'd think of would be his gaze, lustful and dark, and _not_ his sweet caresses and soft touches.

 _Just sex, no feelings._

Hermione couldn't help wondering what the future would bring, and found herself terrified at the idea of losing what she had with her lover.

He was the only one able to push her limits and redefine her boundaries. With him she'd tried things she had never dreamt of doing.

He always encouraged her to seize the moment. "The time is _now,_ Granger"

So she gave herself up to the moment, and got lost in his fervent kisses.

In the end he was always right.

Not that she'd ever admit it.

XXX

 **Room 224, Hotel Granduca –Houston, Texas**

 _30_ _th_ _November, h. 4.05 AM_

"Can I come in?"

He opened the door and moved to let her in, then closed it behind her.

"Holy fuck Granger, what time is it?" he complained while rubbing his eyes.

She dropped her suitcase on the floor and turned to face him "Around 4 in the morning"

He smirked deviously "Couldn't you wait until tonight?"

Good Merlin, could he be any cockier? "I just port keyed from Rome. It's 11 in the morning there."

He raised an eyebrow "So?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So I'm not sleepy, you prat!"

"And it's my problem because…?"

 _Because I need you._

 _And I missed you._

 _NO._

"You're right, it isn't. I should leave" and she motioned towards the door.

Before she could grab the knob, though, he pulled her back into an embrace and whispered "Don't be silly, stay"

She relaxed into his arms and rested her cheek on his chest. She went a whole month without running into him, and it had nearly driven her crazy.

She had to tell him. "I've missed you"

"Come to bed" was his reply.

When she woke up the morning after, he was gone.

She realised that it had been the first time they slept in the same bed since they started their…whatever it was, but chose not to read anything into it.

There was a note on the nightstand.

 _Granger,_

 _did you know you talk in your sleep?_

 _And you steal blankets._

 _Don't forget to eat your breakfast and be a good girl._

 _See you in Madrid,_

 _D_

 _P.S. I've missed you too_

XXX

 **Room 312, Hotel Ritz – Madrid, Spain**

 _5_ _th_ _December, h. 7.15 PM_

"I've seen your boyfriend three days ago in London"

He'd said it nonchalantly, without looking up from the magazine he was leafing through.

Hermione narrowed her eyes "And?"

"And I don't know why the two of you are still together" he spat, vehemently.

Hermione felt her heart rate increase. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Do you really need to ask?"

No, she didn't.

And yet, she did.

"Draco…"

He threw his magazine on the tea table. "We should go out, have dinner together"

 _A date?_

 _Impossible._

 _Just sex, no feelings._

Every time things got a little too intense, she had to repeat her inner mantra, lest she delude herself into thinking he had feelings for her. _But what if he does? He's so confusing._

"And stop overthinking everything, Granger. Put a nice dress on, I'll meet you in the Hall in half an hour"

 _Oh, Merlin._

XXX

 **Room 212, Alvear Palace Hotel –Buenos Aires, Argentina**

 _31_ _st_ _December, h.23.50_

He'd been silent that night. "How was Christmas, Draco?"

The blond looked up from his notes. "Amazingly ordinary. Ah, Theo is getting married in two months. He asked me to be his best man."

Hermione couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of jealousy.

Would she ever get married? She knew Ron would ask her eventually, and they could even have a decent marriage at that…he was her best friend, he was _safe_.

"Oh, that's wonderful. He and Daphne make a nice couple…" she said, though a bit unconvinced.

Draco rolled his eyes "Really, Granger? Theo is gay and Daphne has been fucking half of London for the past three years. Marriage is overrated, I'd rather have something _real_ than make empty vows, just because society expects me to"

Such a cynic. "Some people stay together for love, you know"

This time, he pushed his notes aside. "Oh, _I_ do. And some other people do it for pity, ring any bell Granger?"

Hermione looked away.

He was right, she couldn't leave Ron because they'd been friends for so long and she _cared_ for him, but she didn't feel any attraction towards her boyfriend. He was the safe option, he'd always be there…and she would never risk getting hurt.

She felt the usual guilt stirring somewhere in the pit of her stomach.

What kind of person does what she'd been doing for the past 7 months?

"What should I do?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

Draco rose from his chair, taking her hand and pulling her up too, then lowered his head and whispered "You should be mine, and I'll be yours", before kissing her into oblivion.

XXX

 **Room 118, Intercontinental Double Bay Hotel – Sydney, Australia**

 _27th January, h. 03.06_

She missed him.

Right after his declaration, she'd fled the room, leaving him alone on New Year's Eve.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, she only remembered crying herself to sleep.

She was supposed to meet him in Dublin, but he never showed up. Surely, he was avoiding her, after her rejection, and she couldn't blame him.

 _I'm such an idiot._

 _It was never about sex, was it? He truly cared about me, he was just waiting for me to come to terms with the fact that my relationship with Ron isn't working at all._

Being with Ron was safe, true, but being with Draco was _real, raw, intense:_ all things that scared her to no end.

What really terrified her, though, was the idea of Draco being _hers_. That meant she could lose him.

Maybe she'd already lost him. He was a proud man, he'd never forgive her for choosing Ron over him, especially since he had her all figured out and he had known for months that it wasn't just sex for her. He had known it long before she even admitted it to herself.

Hermione knew what she had to do, and she'd spent far too many years being cautious. Reckless people might not live forever, but cautious ones didn't live at all.

And she was tired of settling for the safest option.

Draco might never forgive her, true, and there was no guarantee that they'd really be together after how massively she had messed things up, but she couldn't stay with Ron simply because she was scared of being with someone else, or alone.

She grabbed her mobile – Muggle Hotels weren't connected to the Floo so she had to carry the Muggle contraction in order to keep in touch with friends and family – and dialled the right number…

"Hello?"

 _Oh Merlin help me._

"Ron, it's me"

"Hermione! Are you OK?"

"No. No, I'm not. We need to talk"

XXXX

 **Draco's Flat – Wizarding London**

 _2nd February, h. 3.30 PM_

 **BREAKING NEWS! HERMIONE GRANGER CALLS OFF ENGAGEMENT WITH RONALD WEASLEY AFTER 5 YEARS. Continues at page 4,5 and 6.**

"So? Aren't you going to say anything? Come on mate, she's called it off! It must mean something right?" asked Theo impatiently.

Draco simply folded the Prophet, hiding the haunting headline from sight. "What should I say? She should have done it ages ago. Now it's too late"

Theo threw his friend an exasperated look, but didn't press the matter further.

XXX

 **Room 248, Four Season Hotel – Toronto, Canada**

 _13_ _th_ _February, h. 8.21 PM_

She knocked at his door, hoping he will at least let her in to talk.

He opened and moved sideways, to let her into his room.

Hermione was standing in the middle of the living area, too scared to talk, while Draco sat on the sofa and stared at her pointedly. "Why are you here, Granger?"

"You know why I'm here, Draco" she replied instantly.

He narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't actually. Is there something you wish to tell me?"

 _Oh, Draco. There are a million things I wish to tell you._

"I wanted to thank you, actually –she held one hand up to silence him before he could interrupt her -Because even though you might never forgive me for fleeing when things got real between us, and ultimately you may tell me that we should never see each other again, you made me realise that I am worth more than a life with the safe guy, and I will forever be grateful for that"

She walked towards him, never averting her gaze. "I was so scared Draco. I still am, actually. And there's no guarantee that I won't end up burned and hurt…but life is short, and I won't waste a minute longer playing it safe"

She was standing in front of him waiting for a reaction, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, when he got up and closed the distance between them. He caressed her cheek, then grasped her chin, tilting it up.

They were mere inches apart and she could feel his breathe on her face "Took you long enough, Granger"

When he kissed her the world ceased to exist. Hermione relaxed into his arms and her last coherent thought was " _I am his, and he is mine"_

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I've tried something different today! The good thing about writing something different each day is that I ger to experiment with different plots and different writing styles :P Thanks to my friends and betas Dramione84 and xxDustnight88 for their help!**

 **Any song you'd like to suggest? And...please Read &Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Day **6**

Song: Fall For You – Secondhand Serenade

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Hermione, with her nose in a book, was sitting at her usual spot in the Library, when a shadow fell across the page, making it impossible to read and forcing her to look up.

 _Oh Merlin._

Cormac McLaggen was standing in front of her, smiling suggestively and being his usual overconfident self.

"Hello Cormac," she said warily. "Can I help you?"

Her fellow Gryffindor winked at her and leaned over. "Hermione…always studying I see? Isn't it time to have some fun?"

 _Not with you, that's for sure._

She was about to dismiss McLaggen, when she detected movement on her left and saw a blur of platinum blonde hair out of the corner of her eye.

 _Malfoy._

And as if on cue, the Slytherin Prefect strolled over with his usual swag, and sat at her table, then completely ignored her before turning towards the other Gryffindor.

"So, McLaggen, have you managed to convince the bookworm to go out with you yet?" He inquired, with a bored expression on his face. "Even though I find it appalling that you'd want to date goody-two-shoes Granger here...I mean, sure you're not _that_ desperate?"

McLaggen clenched his fists, while Hermione looked away from Malfoy, shaking her head and trying not to let his words get to her.

"So, am I right? She's being difficult?" Prodded the blonde Slytherin, with a derisive smirk plastered on his pointed face.

McLaggen narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off.

"Actually," she said. "I was about to tell Cormac how I'd _love_ to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with him and have some fun..."

She couldn't say whose expression was funnier: McLaggen's of incredulity, or Malfoy's of outrage. Anyway, she didn't stick around long enough to hear any of their comebacks, collecting her books and leaving the two boys to their own devices before they could tell her anything.

 _Malfoy sure has some nerve,_ thought Hermione, while climbing back to Gryffindor Tower. Why did he have to be such a git, she couldn't tell. What she did know, though, was that she preferred it when he completely ignored her existence, like he'd been doing since the end of fourth year.

During the next week, Hermione could feel Malfoy's gaze following her everywhere. Whenever they'd accidentally lock eyes, he'd narrow his and sneer at her, while she tried not to show how her patience was wearing thin or how his behaviour was stressing her. She wondered what he was playing at, but at the same time, she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

He was a master in the art of manipulating, always having ulterior motives, and that's precisely what terrified her about his not-so-well-hidden interest in her person.

On the other hand, she was a little glad he'd seemed to stop brooding and had resumed his old habits. He hadn't been the same that year. Dark circles under his eyes, always taciturn. He looked _haunted_. Not that it was any of her business, what he was up to.

She only hoped Harry wasn't right about him.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hermione was cursing herself and her foolish need to prove Malfoy wrong, as she hid herself behind a curtain, praying to Merlin that Cormac wouldn't find her.

All of a sudden, those Dragon Tartares didn't seem _such_ a bad idea. They'd definitely serve as deterrent to his advances, as there was no way in Hell she'd even kiss his cheek, let alone his lips.

She was still debating if the Tartares were worth the risk of running into Cormac, when she heard a commotion coming from the far end of the room. Sticking her face out of the curtain, she saw a bunch of people circling a very pissed off Draco Malfoy, held by the collar by a quite satisfied Argus Filch. "Found this one hiding down the corridor, Professor. Sure he needs punishment?" He asked hopefully.

Malfoy, on his part, was positively seething. "Let me go immediately, you dimwit! Have you forgotten who I am?"

Filch tightened his grip on Malfoy's collar, and the blonde finally admitted defeat, explaining, "Okay, okay...I was gatecrashing, fine? I heard about the party, and when I was out wandering, the music drew me in. I should have been invited in the first place. I am a _Malfoy_ , after all."

At that, Hermione rolled her eyes. He seemed to have regained his obnoxious attitude. Maybe she preferred him a little more withdrawn, after all.

And Malfoy...gatecrashing because he'd _heard the music?_ He could do better than that, Hermione knew it was an utter lie.

Slughorn, apparently, didn't, as he invited Draco to stay, given his determination.

 _What would you expect from someone who recalled only those who he deemed worthy of collection?_ Thought Hermione, while shaking her head in disbelief.

She finally decided to move from behind the curtain, and, while still trying to go unnoticed, reached the refreshments table and silently slipped next to Malfoy, where she quietly asked "What are you doing here?" then for good measure added "And don't try to feed me that blatant lie, I'm not Slughorn"

"I should think it's obvious, Granger" he drawled while getting himself a drink.

Hermione turned towards the blond, and found him staring at her. They shared an intense look, then when finally Hermione opened her mouth to speak-

"Hermione, finally! I started thinking you were hiding fro-" Cormac stopped abruptly, a dark look befalling on his shiny face. "Malfoy," he acknowledged the blond, although reluctantly. "You've given quite the show tonight."

"So, I have. If you're done stating the obvious, I'd rather continue my conversation with Granger," he said dismissively.

Cormac, though, didn't appreciate being brushed off so blatantly and inquired, "What can you possibly need to speak to _my_ date about, Malfoy?"

"That," said Malfoy narrowing his eyes, "is none of your business, McLaggen. You either piss off on your own, or I'll make you."

Cormac was about to retort yet again, when Malfoy decided he'd had enough, grabbed Hermione's wrist and drag her out the room.

Once she recovered from the shock, Hermione dug in her heels and refused to move further "Where are you taking me?"

Malfoy didn't relent in his pace, dragging her along corridors as she struggled to make sense of where he was taking her.

Hermione struggled to break free, but the blonde's iron grip made it impossible to escape. "Where are we going? Answer me!"

And again, the blonde ignored her question and kept heading to only he knew where.

Hermione started panicking and pushed Malfoy's back, in the hope of slowing him down. "For Merlin's sake, Draco, you're scaring me!"

He abruptly slammed her against the wall, firmly pressing into her and whispered, "Keep it down, Granger, do you want to get caught? I've had enough interference for one night, if you don't mind!"

Seeing the dark look in his eyes, she shivered as she felt his breath on her skin and felt arousal building inside her lower abdomen. With a sharp intake of breath, she felt his own growing arousal pressing deliciously into her body, causing her knickers to dampen even more.

For a moment, she lost contact with reality and recalled the past with nostalgia, but before she could forget the present fully, she shoved him back, her hands connecting with the muscles in his upper arms.

Taking advantage of her obvious distraction, he reached out and took hold of her hips just as she pushed him away, effectively bringing her with him. Wrapping his arm securely around her waist, he guided her further along the corridor, hurrying them along towards the Astronomy Tower quickly. Still a bit lost in her nostalgia, Hermione kept her mouth shut, silently observing the way the sconce-light cast shadows on Draco's pointed features.

Once they reached the top of the tower, he let go of her waist and turned around to face her, but before he could say a word, Hermione hissed, "If this is your idea of a game; I'm telling you already, it isn't fun! Two years! You've ignored me for the past two years...and now; now you expect me to follow you here and do what, exactly?"

Her chest was heaving and she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't care. He'd taken away all that was left of her dignity two years prior, when out of the blue he decided she wasn't worth the wrath of his father of the ostracism of his friends. Instead of protecting what they had, he'd thrown it all away...choosing the easiest path. She'd given him everything. First, her trust, when he'd started showing interest in her, and then her heart when he'd told her that he loved her. How could someone tell you that, make love to you for the first time, and then, out of nowhere, just push you away for the sake of their reputation.

Draco sighed and dropped his gaze. "Look I-," he paused and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't stand to see you with someone else, okay?"

Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "You what? Draco you were the one who called things off! You were the one avoiding me! Do you really expect me to spend my life pining over you? You've made it abundantly clear that you don't want to be with me…calling me a-a _Mudblood_ and doing everything in your power to make mine and my friend's lives a living hell."

"And I've made a mistake! I'm sorry it took me two bloody years to realize it, but I can't go on like this! The idea of another person touching you, whispering loving words in your ear...it drives me nuts! You are mine, Hermione! You and I belong together and you know it! I know you've felt it too, before...in the corridor. I never intended for things to be like this."

Hermione watched with wide eyes as Draco began to cry, quiet tears leaking from the corners of his icy ones. "This year is killing me, and I won't survive it without you by my side. You are the only one able to see the good in me, and I desperately need to be reminded that there's hope; that not all is lost! I know I've always told you I wouldn't fall apart...and I know you've always thought I was stronger, but I have failed. I have failed _you_. At least I know now, and no one will be able to take this from me, that I've loved you from the beginning and what we had was real."

Finished speaking, Draco breathed heavily, his heart pounding frantically inside his chest. Hermione continued to stare at him, her bright, brown eyes searching his face for any indication that he could be lying. When the silence continued to drag on, Draco became nervous that she truly did not believe him, so he turned to leave, an ache forming deep within his body and making it difficult to breathe. Just as he took his first steps towards the staircase, a sob bubbling up in his throat, Hermione called out to him.

He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned towards her, a sliver of hope forming in his chest, and before he could process what was happening, Hermione engulfed him in an embrace, tracing his lips with her trembling fingertips. They froze, staring at each other for what seemed an eternity, then, sliding up onto her tiptoes, she cupped his cheeks and closed the distance before meeting his lips. They kissed tenderly, two lovers getting reaquainted with one another.

Hermione was the first to break away, tears staining her own cheeks now. She stared up at Draco, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she struggled to find the right words to say. Breathing in deeply, she reached out and took his hand in hers before tilting her head thoughtfully.

"I'm yours, Draco. I'm yours to keep, forever and always."

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: First of all a HUGE thank you to my friends xxDustnight88 and Dramione84, because without their help, the end result would be quite like this! Then thanks to all of you for your support and reviews, it really means a lot to me!**

 **As usual, feel free to suggest songs to go with my stories and please read &review! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Important A/N: Hello everyone! I just wanted to explain you why today's story is superspecial! I admin a group on Facebook (Dramione Fanfiction Forum 18+ ONLY) and we admins have our own chat. Well, I always run my ideas through the other two admins and fellow writers Dramione84 and xxDustnight88, and their help is always invaluable. Today even more so, as I shared the song I wanted to use and the plot I had in mind, and xxDustnight88 gifted me this tuly amazing story. So, I intend to give her full credit and thank her for her friendship and for this priceless gift! And please show her your support and go check her profile here on ffnet, here stories are brilliant. You won't be disappointed ;) Thanks for Reading and please Review :) :) xxx**

 **Day 7**

Song: Set Fire To The Rain - Adele

Rating: K

 **Unknown Location, Wiltshire - England**

Slamming the door behind them, Draco didn't let go of her hand, his grip unrelenting. He was panting from the exertion of running through the forest had entailed, and she too found herself taking gasping breaths to try and get enough air to her brain. Lightning flashed outside, followed by a loud rumble of thunder, causing them both to jump nearly out of their skin. Flashes of the last few hours flickered through her mind as she watched Draco stand in the middle of the rickety old cabin they'd somehow managed to find.

Hermione finally forced him to release the grip on her hand, stepping back to observe him as he assessed what the small cabin had to offer them in regards to safety, food, and other necessities. As she watched him peer out the window, she couldn't help but wonder why he'd saved her. Somehow she'd not disappeared when Dobby took Harry, Ron, and the others, leaving her there to Bellatrix's mercy. Surprisingly, Draco had swooped in at the last possible second and grabbed her hand, never letting go as he ran them out of Malfoy Manor and through the forest beyond.

"What?" She asked when she realized he said something while she was reminiscing about earlier. She shook her head to try and clear her befuddled mind.

"I said, we can't stay here long. Just overnight. They'll find us if we stay any longer that that. Just until the rain lets up."

"Okay." Finally taking her eyes off the blonde, she looked down at herself; soaked to the bone, bloody, and covered in mud. She wanted to ask more questions...like where did Harry and Ron go, what were they going to do for warmth, and most importantly, why did he save her? Instead, she wrapped her arms around herself and tried to stop the shivering that was both a combination from the cold and the after effects of the Cruciatus curse Bellatrix tortured her with numerous times.

Later, after determining that there was no food to be eaten, Draco decided they'd better get some sleep at the very least, so the two of them crawled into the single bed in the corner and shared the tattered quilt. He'd told her that using magic was out of the question, so they were going to share body heat to keep warm. While still slightly damp, Hermione had to admit she felt much better wrapped up in the blanket with the right side of her body snuggled up against Draco's left. He took the side closest to the door, explaining that if anyone came inside, he would make sure no harm came to her.

The entire scenario was mind boggling, and Hermione finally decided she couldn't stay quiet any longer. She needed answers to the questions that were raging a fire within her heart. Turning onto her side so she could just barely see his outline in the darkness, she gently prodded his shoulder, wondering if he was still awake.

"Draco?"

"You should be sleeping, Granger."

"I can't...I need answers." Biting her lip, she waited patiently, her heart thudding in her chest as he took a deep breath.

"She was going to kill you, so I saved you. What else is there to tell, Granger? Now, go to sleep."

She flinched at the hostile tone he used, but ignored his words, needing to know more. Draco Malfoy, the boy who tormented her since first year at Hogwarts, called her Mudblood, and made her life a living hell just didn't save her for no reason. No, there was more to his story, and she was going to find it out. Especially, since they were now on the run together, fleeing from the Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor.

"Draco?" This time he didn't respond, but she heard him inhale sharply, so she knew he was awake. Smiling to herself, she propped her head up on her hand, elbow sinking into the old mattress. "Why did you do it? Run away from it all, I mean. They're going to be looking for you now too...not just me."

"You're not going to let this go, are you, Granger?"

"What do you think?"

"Damn it." There was a shifting on the bed, and then Draco was facing her, replicating her position so they could stare into each other's faces. "I don't care if they come after me. I've been having doubts about this entire thing for a while now. Why are we all following some mental Halfblood who wants to exterminate his own people? Sounds a lot like that dictator we learned about in Muggle Studies...Anyway, I was sick of it all. Sick of the fighting. Sick of the torturing. Sick of watching my schoolmates and their families dying...I just...I can't do that anymore."

In the darkness, Hermione listened as Draco revealed his deepest secrets to her. She couldn't help but remember what Harry told her, about how he found him crying in the bathroom in sixth year, about how he couldn't kill Dumbledore. She's wondered why he didn't identify their true identities when they were brought into Malfoy Manor. The pieces were starting to fall into place, but she still couldn't bring herself to speak. She knew he had more to say, and she was afraid that if she said anything, the spell would be broken and he'd bottle everything up once more.

Sighing, Draco rolled onto his back, the bed lurching slightly and the sheets rustling as he relaxed. Hermione remained leaning over top of him, watching him silently and nibbling at her chapped lip. Draco rubbed a hand over his face before sliding it through his blonde hair, tugging slightly.

"What do you do when you think you won't live to see the next day?"

The question surprised her, and she felt her brow wrinkle with confusion as she tried to come up with a proper answer. Closing her eyes briefly, she imagined what life would be life after the war. Who would survive, who might not. What she wanted to do, who she wanted to be with. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to see Draco's piercing blue ones staring at her with an such intensity it nearly took her breath away. With a pounding heart, she exhaled, the rush of air causing his blonde hair to flicker about his forehead.

"You fight with everything you have. You give it your all in the hopes that you can make a difference to those that need it." She paused, contemplating what else to say. "You do what I've been doing-fighting the good fight." She watched as a smile overcame his face, his eyes falling shut. Curiosity taking over once again, she repeated the question he'd asked. "What do _you_ do when you think you won't live to see the next day?"

Silence permeated the small cabin, the only sound their hushed breaths and the pounding of the rain on the flimsy roof keeping them dry. She waited, and waited, and waited for an answer until she was almost certain he'd fallen asleep. Just as she was about to flop back onto the hard pillows and attempt to get a few hours of sleep, his whispered answer reached her sensitive ears.

"You save the person you love from a fate worse than death, even if it means sealing your fate and severing all ties from your past."

His confession rocked her to the core, more so than the crack of thunder that resounded after lightning lit the small cabin. The puzzle pieces that she was struggling to put together earlier suddenly fell into place entirely, and she understood why Draco risked everything to save her from his twisted aunt. He loved her. Somehow, Draco Malfoy had fallen in love with her at some point over the course of the seven years they'd known each other, and crazily enough, she wasn't even surprised. She was more intrigued, and her chest ached with a tightness she couldn't explain.

Edging even closer to Draco, she used her free hand to touch his face in the darkness, unsurprised to find his cheeks wet with tears. Tentatively, she bent down, her eyes asking him permission for something she knew not of. In response, his own hand came up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. Draco had risked everything to save her, and if she let him go now, there was no telling what would happen to him. Throwing caution to the wind, Hermione opened her heart to the man lying beneath her, closing the distance between them until her chapped lips brushed against his.

He opened his mouth to her willingly, allowing her tongue to slide inside. He whimpered in response to her ministrations, sending shivers down her spine. As the kiss became more heated, Hermione felt herself losing control; felt herself falling for this man who so selflessly risked everything for her. Just as she was beginning to climb atop Draco as his hands tangled in her curls, a commotion from outside met their ears.

As they broke apart, terror shining in both their eyes at knowing who was most likely outside, a smile slid onto Hermione's kiss-swollen lips. She held out her hand like he'd done for her earlier that day, and Draco returned the smile as his fingers intertwined with her own. In a flash of lightning, or a spell, neither truly knew, they were up out of the bed. Draco flung open the door, and then they were running; running and running in the pouring rain away from the past and towards a future where they could be together.

THE END


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The song title means Hello bro. It's a song about two brother, one of which is in prison. I will translate it for you tomorrow morning (now here is 4.20 AM and I', too tired with come up with anything remotely coherent! Hope you enjoy...and there will be a surprise at the end, so read my other A/N ;)**

* * *

 **Day** **8**

Song: Ciao Fratè - Primo+Squarta

Rating: M

 **Nott Mansion -England**

 **June 1998**

 _Dear Brother,_

 _So it begins. The Ministry allowed me to write you while you're away, and it's with a heavy heart that I'm writing you now, still shocked about your trial and sentence. A year. I honestly thought they'd pardon you, but you certainly don't need to hear any of this, I'm sorry. Things haven't changed much since you were shipped away, honestly._

 _Thought I'd listen to your advice; I've started my training to become a Ministry official, and guess who's training with me? Granger! She even asked me about you, mate. Not sure if you want me to tell her anything, though, so I've been vague._

 _Fuck, I'm not sure what to do with this whole writing letters business, you know I suck when it comes to feelings and emotions, but Merlin things don't feel right without you. I'm going through a phase where all the things I thought I knew...just proved wrong. I'm always so angry, Draco. Angry at our parents for dragging us all into this. Angry at the Ministry for making an example out of you. And angry at the fucking Dark Lord for ruining our lives. Sometimes I feel things will never be all right. Seeing Granger witnessing in your favour at your trial gave me hope, and she probably saved you from a harsher sentence, but it wasn't enough. What ever is enough?_

 _Miss you brother,_

 _Theo_

 **July 1998**

 _Draco, honestly. You're such a tosser! I was only trying to be nice, no need to call me a poof. I'm not going to start a letter with "Dear" ever again, you git! I see Azkaban isn't killing your spirit at least, that's good._

 _And to answer your question, no. I'm not "shitting you", Granger did ask me about you. Twice, now that you mention it._

 _She looks a bit tormented, to be fair._

 _I don't know if what happened to her during the war is responsible for the haunted look she sometimes has on her face...and I promise I'll do my best to keep an eye on her, but you Draco, you have to stop tormenting yourself over something you can't change. That's not what you need right now, nor in the next months._

 _Anyway, feel like sharing something, mate? Something about...someone?_

 _You know I can help you, but you have to trust me._

 _For what concerns the anger issues you are right, I must control myself if I want to complete my training, and I most certainly do._

 _Ah, yeah...unfortunately...Blaise left England. He sends his thoughts, though. So now, I'm sort of alone, with you there and Blaise gone. I guess I could try and hang out with new people, but my only options are a couple of former Hufflepuffs and a snobby Ravenclaw that are training with me._

 _Unless...Granger? What do you think, Draco...should I get to know her?_

 _Anyway, how are things on your end? Are they treating you well?_

 _Your brother,_

 _Theo_

 **August 1998**

 _Hey brother,_

 _Yeah, ok. Blaise. Elaborate. Honestly, I was so shocked I assumed you would have heard about it, so I opted to forgo the details._

 _Well...basically he's been ostracised and frowned upon so he decided to move to Italy permanently._

 _I don't blame him, actually._

 _I would have done the same, but thanks to the fact that I've always kept quiet, nobody has bothered me so far. I don't think they link me to...my father._

 _As for Granger, I don't know her mate, but she looks a bit...preoccupied? I can't explain it, she's just not at peace. I can see there's something bothering her._

 _We had lunch together twice. I managed to distract her enough so that she actually cleared her plate._

 _I fear the progress will be slow, mate, but I'll do my best and keep you informed._

 _Fucking Dementors. Good riddance, no doubt about it._

 _I'm in the Magical Law Enforcement Department and I love it so far. Plus, Granger is a cool coursemate._

 _Oh, by the way, she asked me about you again...maybe it's her feelings I should concentrate on._

 _I went to see your mother three days ago, she's faring well. She's a strong, fierce woman and I'm sure she'll always keep her head held high._

 _Any news on your end?_

 _Miss you brother._

 _Your poof of choice,_

 _Theo_

 **September 1998**

Mate,

Seriously...I don't know! She just looks like someone who's got something on her mind...and I've heard rumors that she and Weasley...you know they stopped seeing each other. I mean...seeing as in dating.

I took advantage of that and got a little closer; now I see her regularly. What if she starts having feelings for me, Draco? What am I supposed to do then?

You've got to open up to me about what's going on. What should I tell her? She's asked about you again. She asks almost every time we see each other.

Plus, I'm at a loss about how to introduce the topic of Bellatrix. Whenever I try to...she brushes me off and dismisses it.

Oh, mate...our fathers, they fucked up. Royally.

I just...I just don't know what to talk to her about to get her to open up. Can't you just give me something... _something_...to go off of?

 _Theo_

 **October 1998**

 _Draco,_

 _Whoa, mate! Didn't mean to open fucking Pandora's Box…_

 _Anyway, have you ever tried telling her? I mean...are you allowed to write a letter or you can only answer to received ones? I can totally help you, but I can't make her feel what you feel. The best person for that, is you._

 _Now that you tell me about your trial though, last week we were having lunch and she mentioned something about how unfair it has all been. She said she tried to get to you after the sentence was spoken, but with all the commotion she never managed to, and she's sorry what she did wasn't enough._

 _Actually, could you believe that she said even Potter wasn't happy about your trial outcome?_

 _Fucking crazy._

 _Draco, honestly….stop it. You can't torture yourself. She's alive thanks to you, you did what you could and she knows it, I'm sure!_

 _Be a good boy,_

 _Theo_

 **November 1998**

Draco,

Don't worry, mate. I'm a big boy, I can deal with a touchy feely letter, how very Gryffindor of you, by the way. Losing your touch?

Fuck, Draco you lied to a room full of Death Eaters and hid her identity to save her life, do you honestly think she would turn down your letter? If she wanted nothing to do with you, she wouldn't ask me how you're faring! Write her already!

As for Potter, yesterday he approached me. Mate, I know it sounds like I'm shitting you, but I swear that he asked me to thank you. Yeah...he said he's actually grateful because you pretty much saved his ass. So, I don't know...maybe he's feeling bad for letting Granger be the only witness? Just a supposition.

Ok, let's try something...next time she mentions you, I'll hint to her you might appreciate receiving a letter, see what she says.

I know you'll be mad at me for this, but I promise you that, if I'm right, you'll be so thankful you'll forget all about being mad at poor little Theo who loves you very much.

Your mother seemed fine last time I saw her, she was having tea with her sister...the one that married a muggleborn, of course.

Do you want me to keep an eye on Narcissa too?

Sending all my poofy love to you, Draco dearest

Theo

 **December 1998**

 _Draco,_

 _Happy Christmas! I hope it won't be too shitty over there, I honestly think it can't be worse than the one you spent with the Dark Lord!_

 _Now, to Granger...she totally keeps thinking about you, mate. I see no other reason why she should ask me about you every time. I mentioned the letter thing to her...and mate, you're going to fucking love me. She gave me a package, for you. It's not a letter, looks more like Christmas gift to me! Anyway, I'm attaching it to my own package...let me know what was in it!_

 _Don't even think about hiding the truth, Drakie boy._

 _By the way, don't know if it's of relevance, but Potty and Granger had lunch together yesterday, and they looked a little conspiratory...want me to do some digging?_

 _Oh, and I know you're dying for some gossip, and it's Christmas, so I'll be good and share this with you...guess who's Weasley's new belle? You won't fucking believe it! Pansy Parkinson!_

 _Your High School crush! Well, ok...to be fair you were hers. But still, some crazy shit right?_

 _Tell me something new mate!_

 _Be merry!_

 _Theo_

 **January 1999**

 _Flannel pajamas? Lucky bastard! Nott Mansion can be fucking cold during winter!_

 _Hogwarts: a History, you say? Isn't that one of your favourites too? Well, at least now you have something to read! As for the fudge, I guess it didn't even last two days. Anyway, she definitely spoiled you! All I got was a jumper, so you see? She totally cares for you!_

 _Mate, keep it simple and truthful, just thank her for her gift...maybe tell her you appreciate what she did for you at the trial? And that you wish things were different, so you could say that in person?_

 _Of course I'm a Slytherin, Draco. And you're a slimy git, see? Nothing has changed! Don't go all "Why do you even have to ask?" on me now! When it comes to Granger I always ask you first. If we don't count when I told her you would have liked to hear from her. But we agreed it was a bloody fine idea, so never mind that!_

 _I think they should meet again tomorrow, Granger only told me they were seeing the Chief Warlock. Maybe it has something to do with further training at the Wizengamot? Only, I don't know how Potter fits into the picture, given he's in the Auror Programme._

 _Yeah, the Weasel and Pansy, mate!_

 _I guess if those two can find something in common, there's still hope for you and Granger!_

 _Happy New Year mate!_

 _You're halfway through, only 5 more months to go!_

 _P.S. Granger sends another letter along with this!_

 _Yours truly, profoundly and completely_

 _Theo_

 **February 1999**

 _Draco,_

 _Are you really bragging about the fact that your fudge lasted until the day after Christmas? Really?_

 _I wish I could send you some Ogden's, but I fear the sentinels might not take it well. Just a feeling._

 _Oh stop it with the jealousy! We're friends now, she got me a jumper and I got her a book, and that's it! She only speaks about you anyway, so it's not as if I had a chance in the first place._

 _Ok, as for Potter and the meeting...they totally had an appointment with the senior members of the Wizengamot! I asked her and she's been really vague, told me she couldn't tell me yet!_

 _I'm sorry I'm not much help!_

 _Anyway, write her again maybe? What did her letter say?_

 _Miss you,_

 _Theo_

 **March 1999**

 _Hey!_

 _First of all, what do you mean my letters aren't half bad either? Are you honestly telling me you prefer Granger over me? Is it for the looks? Or the brains? Maybe for both...shame, I could have made you happy!_

 _You say she can render you speechless...I say I want her around you constantly then! She clearly has a positive effect!_

 _As for Potter who will vouch for you and get you into the Auror Programme...I must say I'm not surprised!_

 _How could it be? Because I know things!_

 _Things I can finally tell you! Want to know what the meetings with the Chief Warlock were about?_

 _Brother, fuck, you won't believe it!_

 _Potter witnessed in your favour before the whole Wizengamot! It was all Hermione's doing of course...and she did it for you mate! You see? You can totally make it out of there and yeah, you can have a new life! I hope to see you soon. If things go as they should, you will be a free man sooner that expected!_

 _Get your ass here asap!_

 _Theo_

 **April 1999**

 _Draco,_

 _I believe she's fully capable of dealing with your Pandora's Box (That's exactly how I worded it, by the way. Go get yourself a Greek Mythology Book, she likes her boys smart!), so cut the self-pity will you? If she hasn't run after you've spent six years calling her names and being your usual idiotic self, I don't see why she should give up now!_

 _And, she doesn't want Weasley! There's no way they could ever be together, have you seen him? He has no idea what is going on around him half of the time! She'd kill him after a week!_

 _Plus Weaselbee is smitten. Pansy literally bewitched him, mate. I think they'll marry soon._

 _As for your father...he made a lot of mistakes, and the biggest of all was feeding you with prejudice and bigotry. Not that mine did anything different. Isn't it funny though? That we ended up drawn towards her? Towards muggleborn Hermione, who's supposedly inferior to us because she has dirty blood. I hope my father' has an heart attack when he hears the news!_

 _And yeah, you TOTALLY have to tell her how you feel, mate._

 _I've been spending the past ten months being friends with her...she's never stopped thinking about you or wondering how you were doing. What does that tell you?_

 _Oh, I was forgetting...you're free. I guess they'll notify you in a few days...someone will surely come at the Ministry to pick you up once you portkey from Azkaban! Remember to get your wand back! Potter deposited it at the MLE Office for you!_

 _See you soon (finally!)_

 _Theo_

… **..**

 **December 1999**

 _Draco,_

 _Amico mio! How's my Italian? Blaise swears I'm so not an early learner. Bullshit, my charm is international, no need to know the vocabulary._

 _Well, it would be nice in certain occasions, last week I meant to order beef and I ended up eating snails. Yuk!_

 _Anyway, I knew Weasley was going to propose at Christmas! Honestly, how could a wizard be more predictable than that? And Pansy...she completely lost her mind!_

 _Blaise pointed out Weasley could have hidden qualities...I swear my dinner threatened to make an appearance at the bare thought._

 _And yes, the Weasley clan is fucking raucous. But you'll get used to it, they're all nice, in their almost-suffocating sort of way._

 _Mate, ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME? Engagement?_

 _Whoa. I hope you didn't ask Potter to help you pick up the ring for Hermione because he has zero sense of class and beauty, but I'm confident Narcissa had a say in it (and thank Merlin for that!)_

 _Well, I am surprised you're proposing, so how could she not be? But...don't go all weird now...she'll be surprised in a good way!_

 _And of course I'll be there, dragging Blaise along too!_

 _I know you love her mate, I do. I know you loved her for a long time, and trust me she did too. I didn't believe it possible...the two of you together, I mean. But it is, and you are beautiful._

 _You will give hope to everyone._

 _Hope that the war hasn't been for nothing, after all._

 _You know I'll always be by your side, fratello._

 _I wish you the happiest Christmas of all and see you soon,_

 _Theo_

 _THE END_

* * *

 **A/N: So...did you like Theo's letters? Aren't you curious to know what Draco's replies were? Well, luckily...you can! This one shot has originated form a true correspondence between me (Theo) and my two fellow admins and friends ( and betas!) Dramione84 and xxDustnight88 (my very own Dracos). The story is called Ciao Frate and you can find it on our shared profile here on ffnet (Author: foxnightdr84 ...link in my ffnet profile) or on Ao3 on either xxDustnight88's profile or mine (torigingerfox)!**

 **Hope you liked it, as usual thanks for your support and please Read &Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Day 9**

Song: Goodbye My Lover - James Blunt

Rating: T

 **Hermione's Home, London**

Hermione was busying herself in the kitchen, toasting bread and brewing tea, while Ron happily munched on a double chocolate muffin and sipped his coffee.

"Ohi, Hewmowne," he called before swallowing, eliciting an eye roll from the brunette witch. "Look here! Malfoy got married to Astoria Greengrass yesterday!" He leafed through the article, complete with moving pictures and interviews, and scolded, "Of course the git made it to the front page, I wonder how much he paid…," he trailed off, shaking his head.

 _He what? No, no. It's not possible, he can't have married._

She hastily grabbed the newspaper from Ron's hands, ignoring his, "Ohi, Hermione! Couldn't you wait your bloody turn?" and stared at the headline, nearly unable to breathe.

" **MALFOY HEIR MARRIES YOUNGER GREENGRASS SISTER IN LUXURIOUS CEREMONY BY THE SEA"**

Hermione snorted. The location was all Astoria's doing, she was sure. Draco hated the seaside with a passion, she really couldn't picture him getting married on a shore. She actually couldn't picture him getting married _at all_.

"-stry now. Hermione? Are you actually listening to me?" asked Ron, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron," she apologized absentmindedly, "I didn't catch that. What did you just say?"

He got up and put his robes over his Auror attire, "I said, I'm heading to the Ministry now. What are your plans?"

Hermione cleared her mind long enough to say, "I have the morning off. I'll just go buy a #couple of new books and join you for lunch."

He shrugged his shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of her head, then placed his mug on the table and left.

 _Oh Draco._

" _Why didn't he at least tell me? I should owl him my congratulations, probably…,"_ she thought while running her finger on a picture of Draco hugging his best men, Theo and Blaise. He was as she remembered him, maybe even more handsome, now that he had no hollow cheeks or black circles under his eyes.

The war had been hard on all of them, but it had been worse for him. Being a turncoat had taken its toll on him, and she remembered the absolute respect she'd felt towards the blonde wizard at the time. He'd risked it all to protect them when they'd been abducted and taken to Malfoy Manor, and she'd started seeing him under a different light.

How could she forget all those nights sitting on the porch, in their safe house. They'd talk about their lives, about their fears and about their dreams. How could they _not_ fall for each other? He was all she didn't know she needed, a balm for her body and soul.

The first time they kissed it was raining and they'd just gotten lost in the suburbs of London. He was laughing and pulling her towards the nearest cafe, while she was feeling silly for getting lost so easily. They'd sheltered under a passageway and he'd pulled her close, the both of them shivering from the cold and the excitement. His eyes were steel grey pools, but his gaze was warm. He'd tilted her chin up and inhaled her scent, before finally resting his lips on hers, kissing her softly.

She'd felt guilty only for a second, thinking about Ron and his sheepish smile or his indecision, then she lost herself into his embrace and fiercely kissed him back. After all, Ron never made any kind of advances and Draco was so... _intense._

How could she _not_ fall for him?

It hadn't always been sunshine and rainbows, what with the war raging throughout the country and both their tempers, but it had been _real_. The sort of romance that consumed you, burned your insides and made you crave for more.

She often wondered how he managed to push her limits and turn her into a wild, reckless, and fierce version of herself.

They did some pretty wild things together, she thought.

She smiled to herself, while she thought of the night they survived an ambush and he dragged her into a Muggle pub to celebrate the fact that they were both still alive. She'd tried ordering a beer.

" _Really, Granger? You just survived an attack and all you order is a beer? The drinks are on me, but I insist you choose something stronger. A cocktail, for example"_

 _Hermione leafed through the cocktail list and pointed her choice to the waitress._

" _I didn't strike you as a Cosmopolitan type," he said raising his eyebrow, then turned towards the waitress. "I'll get a Rum and Coke, please."_

They ordered five cocktails each, and by the time the pub was closing, they were both royally pissed. They'd started making out at the table, the other customers sending amused glances towards them. Once outside, they got a taxi and couldn't stop kissing frantically for the whole ride.

She'd woken up the morning after, with a Guinness World Record headache and no recollection of how they both ended up in her room, safe and sound.

She smiled again, despite the bitter taste in her mouth and the tears that threatened to spill. The only thing she could think of was _How could he do this?_

She could practically hear him in her head.

" _That's a little hypocritical coming from you, Granger,"_ he'd say. _"You married Weasley, after all."_

Yeah, she did.

After the final battle, she'd witnessed Draco walking towards his mother and hugged her fiercely. Hermione never thought there'd come a day when she'd witness Narcissa Malfoy fall apart, but it happened, right in front of her. And she'd never forget how Lucius had rested his hand on Draco's shoulder and kissed his son's head.

She hadn't noticed she'd been crying until her vision got too blurry and she was forced to wipe away her tears. Draco had turned towards her and threw her an apologetic look, while his mother still held him protectively and his father narrowed his eyes at her.

They probably held her responsible for Draco's decisions, and in that moment she understood that it couldn't go on. They were both tired of fighting, they didn't have it in them to fight anymore, and that it was it.

They'd both been too weak, they'd both been wrong.

 _He looked haunted, raking his fingers through his pale hair nervously. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Hermione. I never meant to deceive you...even though, deep down, I knew we couldn't be. I saw you falling in love with me, and I did nothing to prevent it. On the contrary, I let myself go, and I let you in. I claimed your body and your soul, in a selfish attempt at feeling alive again. And it worked, my love. You saved me from the darkness and you kept me sane, and we may be over but my love won't fade. I will always be there for you, and we might part ways but you'll always own my heart and my soul."_

 _Hermione was sobbing uncontrollably and couldn't process what was going on, but before she could say anything, he cupped her cheek and whispered, "Can't you see it, Hermione? You changed my life. What we had, it was more than words could ever tell...but I can't keep fighting. Not against my family, not now...I'm so tired. And you make me stronger, but...you're addictive, and addictions never end up well, Hermione. We would burn and I don't want you to be consumed by...us. By me. I love you, but I have to say goodbye. And please, Hermione, move on. Be happy. Remember what we had, remember me, but don't let our memory prevent you from living"._

Hermione wiped away the tears. She'd have to get a grip and stop crying if she wanted to send him a note, lest she stained it with tears. After all, there was nothing she could do to change the past.

 _What do you write to the love of your life who just happened to marry another woman?_

Hermione dipped her quill, decided to keep it simple and lighthearted. She hadn't spoken with him for the past five years and there was no way to tell how he'd react to a note from her.

 _Dear Draco,_

 _I've heard you got married._

 _Congratulations, I wish you happiness and I'm happy for you._

 _Hermione_

She owled her note and walked upstairs to get dressed, not expecting to receive a reply. Not even ten minutes had passed when she heard a tapping on her window.

She let her family owl in and, with trembling hands, untied the parchment from its leg.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _Thank you for your words. Actually, your 4th anniversary should be soon, amazing how time flies! I wish you all the best as well, but most of all I wish you a life of happiness and love._

 _Draco_

He'd replied. The note Hermione was clutching desperately, as if her life depended on it, had been held by him, his elegant hand had written those words. _Oh, Draco._

Before she could think about what she was doing, she grabbed another piece of parchment and penned another reply. It was such a stupid idea, and yet she couldn't stop.

 _Draco,_

 _Time flies indeed. It seems only yesterday that we got ridiculously drunk in a Muggle bar, and now we're here dealing with married life. Anyway, thank you for you wishes...I can do nothing but return them._

 _Hermione_

His next reply was even quicker.

 _Hermione,_

 _Oh my, I will keep the memory of that night stored away for when I'm feeling blue. It was hilarious, wasn't it? Anyway, thank you again. It's been wonderful, hearing from you._

 _By the way, I was thinking...we could go out for a drink sometimes. I'd love to see you and catch up._

 _Draco_

She knew she'd better stop it there, but she'd spent the past five years secretly craving for any sort of contact with him, and it was happening. She wouldn't let go the opportunity of feeling close to him a little more. Plus, _he_ was the one who wrote he wanted to see her. Did he mean it, though? Or was it one of those things people said out of politeness? No, not possible. The Draco Malfoy she knew wouldn't write something he didn't mean.

 _Draco,_

 _I'd love to see you too._

 _We certainly have a lot of catching up to do after five years._

 _I wish you all the best and send my love_

 _Hermione_

They were playing a dangerous game, the two of them. Hermione knew that under that layer of kindness and tranquility, laid a turmoil of emotions left unsaid.

She sighed, feeling a hollow ache in her chest, then put her robe on and headed downstairs.

She was about to Floo to The Leaky Cauldron and go to Diagon Alley, when she heard it.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Another owl? Well, it couldn't be Draco...what else could he have to tell her? She let the bird in and untied the roll of parchment.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm finally at home alone._

 _OK, I know I'm crazy, but...see me for a coffee?_

 _Let's say in half an hour at that Muggle cafe close to Mayfair?_

 _Reply only if you can't make it._

 _Draco_

Oh, _that_ was her Draco.

It was a bad idea. Possibly the worst idea ever. But she'd spend the rest of her life cursing herself for not going, if she didn't accept.

XXX

Her heart was pounding and she couldn't stop biting her lower lip nervously, while she stood in front of the cafe's entrance, too scared to take a step, too scared he wouldn't really be there.

But there he was, sitting at their table, reading his newspaper and looking more stunning than ever.

 _Merlin, I've missed him!_

She was still glued to the same spot, when he looked up and saw her. He smiled, somewhat nervously.

So different from his usual smug and knowing smirks.

If there was someone able to hide his true feelings under a layer of suave coolness, it was him. But she knew him too well, she could read him like an open book. The way he was holding onto the folded newspaper on the table, af if it was the only way to keep his hands under control, the way he studied her with a playful look. Had she been anyone else, she wouldn't have noticed it was laced with caution.

She was a Gryffindor at heart, she wasn't good at feigning aloofness, and her fidgety hands were a proof. He'd see right through her, but there was no way she could control her emotions, so she responded to his grin with a shy smile, averting her gaze straight away.

She wasn't sure why she was there in the first place, she was married to Ron after all. But, Merlin, the pull to Draco was strong, and she didn't want a life full of what ifs and regrets. She didn't wanted it _anymore_.

A million things were running through her head, because for Godric's sake she was Hermione Granger, and she over analysed everything. _Weasley_. Crickey, how could she forget her own name after four years! The truth was, she might have been married to a Weasley, but she was still a Granger at heart. Her whole identity was tightly bound to that name. Seven years of being known by your surname left her feeling far more attached to it than her christian name.

And that's how Draco, who knew her so well, greeted her.

"Granger"

He wasn't trying to insult Ron, or remind her of her vows, he simply knew _she was_ Hermione Granger, and that's who she always will be, whether her married name is Weasley or...or anything else.

"Draco" she sighed "Why are-"

"Hermione" he cut her off "Look...I can't do this anymore. Pretend that I'm over you, it's not working. I dream about you, then I wake and I think about you. You've always been the one for me"

Hermione's eyes shone with unshed tears "But, but Draco...you just got married and I- I don't understand…"

"My marriage?" he scoffed " A sham. Astoria is already cheating, she knows my head is somewhere else. And it is, Hermione. I'm constantly thinking about you, and we can't keep pretending. Five years ago I told you you should move on, and I've been an idiot. I should've known better...I feel so hollow without you. I want to see your smile, fuck I want to be there should you cry. I want to watch you sleep and I want to be the father of your children. I want to spend the rest of my life _with you_. I know you're scared, I am too. But deep down you know that I'm right. I swear I never stopped loving you, and I swear I've never forgiven myself for letting you go. I cannot live without you"

That's all he needed to say, and she was stunned. For probably the first time in her life, Hermione had no words, and we most certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

It was all too much, so she jumped up and ran away from him. From his intoxicating scent and his hypnotising eyes. Had she looked back, she would have seen his small smile, for he knew her well, and he'd imagined she would react like that.

XXX

Later, at home, Hermione Flooed her boss and asked for the rest of the day off. She didn't have it in her to face Ron, and she was in no condition to concentrate on her work.

Draco still loved her. He'd never stopped loving her, actually, and he still wanted her.

It seemed like the last five years never happened. The love of her life was back, claiming her and she was at a loss.

She still remembered the intense ache she'd felt right after he'd left her, and she wasn't sure she could go through that all over again. There were no guarantees it would work.

 _Of course it would, he's the love of your life!_ said her inner voice, impatiently.

She was still lost in thought when she heard a tapping noise at her kitchen window, it was another owl. One she'd never seen before, at that.

The bird hooted impatiently, and Hermione hurried to open the window and let it in, then proceeded to untie a small, folded piece of parchment from its leg. Before unfolding it, she fed the owl a treat, lest it bite her.

She held the parchment in her shaky hands, too scared to read, to scared _not to_ do it.

Sighing, she sat on the nearest chair and finally looked down at the note she was clutching.

 _Search your heart, Hermione._

 _You know we are worth fighting for._

 _After the war, I thought I was tired of fighting...but for you I'd burn the whole world down._

 _You are worth fighting for, and I will do it._

 _So, same place tomorrow?_

 _Draco_

Hermione smiled and pocketed the short letter, then before she could change her mind, she grabbed a fresh piece of parchment, dipped her quill in the ink bottle and began penning her reply.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this...I was in such an angsty mood for the whole day (been listening to Goodbye my Lover in repeat, so that could be why) and this is what I came up with! As usual, thanks to my firends and betas Dramione84 and xxDustnight88!**

 **Please read &review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Important A/N: Hello everyone! First of all I'm sorry I'm a few hours late posting this chapter, I've had a couple of real life set backs who didn't work in my favour and couldn't get online anytime sooner! That being said, this is another super special chapter, as it was guest written by my awesome friend and fellow author Dramione84 specifically for this project (and if you never read her works go and check her profile, you won't be disappointed!)**

 **I'm so happy this project of mine was able to inspire such awesome stories, and talking with Dramione84 and xxDustnight88 I thought it would be nice to add guest chapters here and there, so now I'm talking to you! Interested in writing a guest chapter for this story? Contact me in private and let's discuss this!**

 **For the time being though, enjoy this awesome one shot and please read and review!**

 **Day 10**

Song: I'm not okay (I promise) - My Chemical Romance

Rating: T

 _16th May 2003_

 _2:13pm_

 _MLE Department_

 _Office of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

"Well, Granger, if you wanted honest, that is all you had to say!" Draco gruffed, slamming his file down on his desk.

Hermione held her head in her hands and groaned.

"Of course I want honesty, it's just….."

Draco glared at her. "It's better off this way."

She stood up, hands on hips and started pacing the room. "I don't see what the problem is. You don't need Harry to transfer you."

"Yes, I do. We can't go on like this," he sighed, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"We are a team!" she cried, watching as he paused at the door

"Remember that time you jumped out the second floor window and broke your foot?" he began, not looking at her, a small smile playing out on his lips.

"You always have my back and I yours," she whispered, silently pleading for him to turn around and face her.

"I never wanted to let you down, or have you go…. But it is better off this way, Granger."

Hermione closed her eyes, opening her mouth to speak.

He was gone before she could work out what she wanted to say.

 _16th May 2003_

 _5:58pm_

 _MLE Department_

 _Office of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

Sitting at her desk, her head in her hands, she was unaware of how much time had passed since he had left the room. His briefcase remained next to his desk but he had not come back to the office. Vaguely aware from the growing silence from the offices adjacent to the one she shared with her partner that the working day was over, she remained, trying to calm her increasing anxiety.

" _I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. Draco, you wear me out,"_ she murmured to herself like a mantra.

A knock at the door made her jump. "Go away, Harry," she called, not wanting to speak to her best friend right at that moment. The door opened anyway and she rolled her eyes before looking up to see a red head pop round the door, grinning.

"I'm not Harry!" she chuckled before holding out a bottle of tequila like a prize. "I come bearing this!"

"Why?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Harry told me; besides, I saw Malfoy downstairs, and he looks like shit"

Hermione stared at Ginny for a moment before the two girls broke into laughter. Harry might be her best friend but Ginny was the one who understood how her mind over analysed everything to death. And Ginny, despite her closeness to her brother, was the only one who understood Hermione's complex relationships with her boyfriend, Ron, and her partner, Draco Malfoy.

 _16th May 2003_

 _7:32pm_

 _127 Richmond Avenue London_

Pausing halfway up the steps, he frowned as he listened to the sound that had caught his attention. Muggle music. Muggle music blasting very loud. Muggle music blasting very loud from his home.

Turning the key in the lock, he glowered. This could only mean one thing.

Taking off his robes, he slung his briefcase down and stomped into the room.

Standing on the coffee table was his girlfriend and his sister. His very drunk girlfriend and equally inebriated sister.

"For fuck sake, Hermione!" he cried as the two girls shouted the lyrics to the song they were singing along to while dancing on the coffee table. Neither girl paid him any attention.

 _17th May 2003_

 _9:22am_

 _MLE Department_

 _Office of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_

Sipping her morning coffee, she walked into her office, absentmindedly glancing over the headlines of the morning edition of The Prophet. Sensing something very wrong, she paused, looking up.

"What the…..why are you clearing your desk?" she cried, eyes wide.

Chucking the photograph he was holding into the box on the desk, he turned to face her.

"You know why," he told her gently.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken as the anxiety rose in her chest.

 _I'm not ok._

"What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused, watching as he sighed, before giving her a sad smile.

"I've told you, time and time again. You stay in this routine but you don't know what it means anymore," he continued.

 _I'm not ok._

"We share a joke, a look, you bait me with your hook. But then you go back to him. Our last mission, Moscow, I held you close as we both shook, and still, you go back to him. Take a good hard look at this life, Hermione. You don't know what it's like. For me. To watch you each time, go back to him."

 _I'm not ok._

Hermione stepped over to her desk, avoiding Malfoy's gaze. "You wear me out," she whispered, before taking one of the photos from her desk and scrutinizing it carefully.

Malfoy sighed heavily. "Forget about the dirty looks."

"How can I?" she whispered. "You know first-hand how this office talks!"

He lost his temper "Forget about the photographs your boyfriend took. You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed, by you!"

She turned to answer him, but once again, he was gone.

For a moment, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, suddenly everything seemed a little clearer. She placed the photograph down on her desk and walked over to the box he'd left behind. Reaching in, she carefully picked out the photograph he'd been looking at before she came in. It was of her. All this time, he had a photograph on his desk of her and she hadn't known.

Summoning up all her Gryffindor courage, she rushed from the room, out through the maze of offices within the bowels of the Ministry where the law enforcement division was ensconced, searching with her eyes. Catching sight of his unmistakable platinum locks, she surged forward, throwing herself into the lift and glaring forcefully at the young intern clutching files to her chest until she scurried out, tears bursting forth.

"Granger...what the?" Malfoy began.

"I've been such an idiot," she cried

"Water under the bridge, it's been dealt with Granger, Harry…."

She cut him off, "..But you really need to listen to me."

Dejected, he sighed, slumping against the wall of the lift. "Why?"

"Because I'm telling you the truth, I mean this, I'm okay!" she cried, laughing through tears she had been unaware she was crying.

He looked at her, puzzled.

"With you, I'm okay. It took until now for me to realise, but I am. With Ron I'm not. I never have been actually. I am no longer frightened to admit it. With you, Draco, I am okay."

Two strides and she was in his arms, his lips crashing down onto hers, all her fears melting, all the tension between them subsiding. After years of denying themselves, they poured everything they had into that one kiss. Then, as quickly as it had started, it was over. They stood apart as the doors of the lift opened up onto the atrium.

"I have to go," she whispered, open-palm pressed against his chest.

He furrowed his brow, his eyes searching her face for answers.

"In order to kiss you the way I want to kiss you, I have to go tell him it's over."

He watched, fingertips pressed to his lips that still tasted of her cherry lip balm, as she rushed off towards the Floo, knowing the next time he saw his partner she would be his.

THE END

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading! And I'll give you a hint for what concerns Day 11! Song will be Everybody wants to be a cat by Damie Cat!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello lovelies! Thanks for all your reviews and messages, I'll get back to everyone of you during the weekend (I have a friend visiting today so I'm a bit distracted, sorry!) And also, thanks to my friends and betas Dramione84 and xxDustnight88 for their help and support! Hope you enjoy this...back to AU Hogwarts era!**

 **Day 11**

Song: Everybody wants to be a cat - Dimie Cat

Rating: M

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

"Do we really have to do this?" repeated Ron for what Hermione suspected was the millionth time.

"We wouldn't have to if you weren't so stupid! I can't believe you started a fight right in the middle of a corridor! What did you expect exactly? Of course McGonagall would give you detention!" hissed Hermione while pushing Ron towards the classroom door "And I can't believe you had us help you out of the idiotic situation you had landed yourself into and got us landed in detention along with you! Oh and Harry...I haven't had a chance to tell him off yet, but how could he punch Nott on the nose?"

Ron turned around and lashed "Rich, coming from someone who slapped Malfoy in the face back in third year!"

Hermione tsk'd "Well, I didn't get caught, did I? Plus, Harry's reaction was totally uncalled for, what did he expect?"

The redhead stopped to think and sighed "Well, I guess Zabini's reaction was only natural...Harry ended up with a black eye! What I didn't expect was my sister to jump in, honestly"

Hermione couldn't believe Ron would be so naive, what did he expect from Ginny exactly? "Oh, honestly Ron, you know she has a temper, of course she'd defend him! What truly surprised me was Pansy jumping in to defend Zabini! Never seen someone pulling hair with such ferocity!"

Her best friend narrowed his eyes at the thought "Bloody Slytherins! It's their Merlin damned fault!"

Hermione put her hands on her hips, thing that meant she was about to snap, and narrowed her eyes back "Seriously, Ronald? This is all your fault! _You_ started it!"

"No, the bloody ferret did!" Ron growled back stubbornly.

"Oh, come on Ron, how many times did he taunt us in the past years? He didn't raise his wand, he just made a stupid joke!

The ginger brightened at the thought of what had happened that morning "He didn't see that coming, did he? I tackled him to the ground, and the stupid ferret couldn't even move!"

Hermione scoffed "It's the only way you could have injured him, honestly. He would have blocked any spell you might have sent his way!"

Ron's ears reddened instantly "Are you saying I'm a mediocre wizard?"

The brunette shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose, "No, Ron. I'm saying he's a better dueller"

"Hey" drawled a cold voice from behind Hermione "as Granger said, I'm more than capable of raising my wand".

Hermione turned around and saw Malfoy smirking, while the other Slytherins chuckled silently.

"I'd be a bit concerned if you raised your wand for Weasley, mate" said Nott, an obnoxious smirk plastered on his face.

At that point Zabini put his arm around Malfoy's shoulders and pulled him towards his "Maybe he likes a redhead?", resulting in the pale blond pushing him away in annoyance.

"I assure you he does not". _Of course Pansy had something to say about Malfoy's...wand_.

Theo smiled playfully "Something to add, my dear?"

Pansy shrugged her shoulders "I think it's safe to say I can get his wand raised"

Hermione had had enough and hissed "Do we really have to have this conversation? McGonagall will be here any minute!"

"Jealous, are we?" retorted Pansy while adjusting her black hair.

Malfoy had had enough too, for he cut in and said "Can we NOT talk about my cock like this? And for the record, Weasley has a greater chance of raising it than you do Pans!"

Ron paled visibly at the disturbing mental image "That's disgusting" he said to Hermione "Let's join Harry, I've had enough of Slytherins"

XXX

"-and I'm utterly disappointed in all of you. Engaging in such primitive displays of dominance. It was a truly disgraceful behaviour and I hope that this detention will help remind you how you're expected to behave in the future. You will join Madame Pince in the Library and spend the night in adjacent room, sorting books out and repairing the damaged ones."

Malfoy was the first to get up, and he was about to disappear through the door when Professor McGonagall stopped him "Mr. Malfoy, where do you think you're going?"

He smirked obnoxiously and retorted "Well, to serve detention, _Professor._ "

McGonagall smiled somewhat evilly and continued "Well, you'll have to hand me your wand first. I'm not having a repeat of what happened this morning, and being wandless should be enough of a deterrent. Now-" she gestured towards Malfoy's wand with her hand "if you please".

"How are we supposed to repair the books without our wands?" complained Pansy Parkinson, glaring in the general direction of the elder witch.

The Gryffindor Head sent a condescending look towards the black haired Slytherin "Miss Parkinson, you will repair them the Muggle way, of course"

"WHAT? No, wait a minute, this is servant stuff! I'm not going to spend the whole night repairing books without magic. My father won't be happy to know this happened" complained Malfoy stomping his foot on the floor.

"Oh, Mister Malfoy your father has already been warned about your incoming detention by Professor Snape, so I'm sure you won't need to go through the hassle of writing him a letter, Now, hand me your wands and off you go!" concluded the stern witch, leaving no room for further complaints.

Malfoy spent the whole walk from McGonagall's class to the Library complaining about their task, and when he threatened to have McGonagall suspended for what was the third time in five minutes, Hermione snapped "Malfoy, would you bloody stop it? First of all, if you'd left Ron alone no one of us would be here. Secondly, manual work never killed nobody, or are you scared you won't be able to accomplish anything without your precious wand?"

"What's the fucking point in being a wizard if I have to repair books the Muggle way? They're wasting my time!" he elaborated.

"Well, that's the whole point of being in detention. Doing something you _don't like doing_. I'm sure you're smart enough to get that" remarked Hermione while opening the Library doors "And-"

"And" Harry, who'd been surprisingly silent until then, cut her off "Stop wasting your time with ferret boy, Hermione. He'll come around, once he realises he doesn't have much choice. Let's go"

XXX

As soon as Madame Pince closed the door behind her, Ginny and Harry tackled the bigger trunks, on the far end of the room, and started sorting the books by genre and by level of damage. They were working efficiently and used Quidditch talk as a distraction.

Zabini and Nott groaned and moaned but eventually settled down on the opposite side of the room and started lazily pulling books out of a couple of boxes, all the while talking about girls.

Malfoy sat on his own, working deftly and getting a lot of work done with a no-nonsense attitude that screamed "The sooner I'm done with this shit, the sooner I'll be back in my dorms"

Ron was sitting beside Hermione, dusting the covers of a pile of fairly new books. Luckily the books in need of a repair were relatively few, noted Hermione with relief, while dropping her bag on the floor. They should be done in a couple of hours. _Or_ they would if Pansy Parkinson would do her part, instead of picking at her fingernails.

"Glamour charms wearing off their Pansy dear?" she asked feigning innocence "Good, then you shouldn't have any issues with work ruining your nails…"

Everybody glanced up, ready to witness the Slytherin Viper and Gryffindor Lioness having a go at each other.

"I'm surprised you know what a glamour charm is, Granger" replied the Slytherin giving Hermione a scathing look "I'd teach you to cast one, but I don't associate with people like you"

Hermione jumped up and stormed towards Pansy, ready to give her a piece of her mind "Look, Little Miss Pugface, I'm not doing your work for you so grab a box and start sorting the sodding books!"

Pansy jumped up and pointed her manicured finger at Hermione's chest "What did you just call me, you Mud-"

"Pans! Shut that fucking trap! I want out of here as soon as possible, leave Granger alone and do your fucking part!" boomed Malfoy, surprising everyone in the room.

The Slytherin girl couldn't believe her ears "But, Draco" she complained "why are you defending this swot?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes "I'm not defending anyone" he explained "I just want to get out of this bloody room as soon as possible, and you're slowing things down. Now, shut the fuck up and sort the books!" he commanded.

Pansy on her part stomped her foot on the ground and made a beeline to the closed door, shouting "I've had enough! I'm not spending another minute in this room!".

She then grabbed the doorknob and tried turning it, but nothing happened.

Pansy tried pushing, pulling and turning, but the door didn't budge.

"The bloody door is jammed! Theo, help me! I need to get out of here!" she ordered.

Nott reluctantly got up and went to check the lock, trying to open it without success.

"Well, ladies and gents...we're trapped in" he declared after a thorough examination.

Harry and Ginny abandoned their work and walked towards the Slytherin boy to inspect the door, and after pulling and pushing the very same way Nott had, they turned towards Hermione and Ron, a dark look on their faces "He's right, there's no way out" confirmed Harry.

Nott rolled his eyes "Well, thank you for this startling assessment that confirms exactly what I told you a moment ago. By all mean, check that I'm not lying" he said, gesturing towards the door.

Hermione stepped forward, intent on examining it for herself, when a loud shriek stopped her in her tracks.

"This is your fault!"

Could Pansy really be that ignorant? "Mine? How can it be my fault exactly?" retorted Hermione incredulously

"Well, this should be interesting….go on Parkinson, enlighten us with your superior intellect" Ginny dared, laughing in Pansy's face.

Harry, to avoid the incoming Ginny vs Pansy showdown, cut them both off saying "Come on, girls. It's no one's fault!"

And, to everyone's surprise, Malfoy added "It can't be Granger's fault anyway, we're all wandless Pans. Salazar, I gave you more credit for your powers of observation and deduction than that! You're embarrassing Slytherin House!"

Hermione threw him an odd sort of look, trying to work out why the Slytherin Prince had defended her twice in however long they'd been there, and as if on cue Zabini narrowed his eyes at Malfoy and asked "Why exactly are you defending Granger? Second time in a row...are you feeling well Draco?"

Malfoy sent a condescending look towards his friend "It's either this" he said "or everyone coming to blows. We are wandless and up against the Weaselette, Granger and that Neanderthal Weasley, not to mention the Bloody Boy Who Lived and his dumb luck, we don't exactly stand a chance if this turns into an ugly physical brawl, mate"

Zabini seemed to weigh Malfoy's word, then nodded "I bow to your superior logic, after all it's based on experience of being on the receiving hand of Granger's temper" he said pointing towards Hermione, who couldn't help but smile while recollecting the memory of her epic slap.

Malfoy's cheeks pinked slightly "What part" he hissed "of _never speaking of that again_ don't you understand?"

Before things could get out of hand again, Hermione interrupted the two boys "Look, can we just stop the verbal sparring for a minute? We have to find a way out of here!"

Astoundingly, everyone agreed and they tried everything in their powers to open the door, without succeeding.

After the last, useless attempt, they all gathered in a circle in the middle of the room, unsure about what their next move should be.

It was Theodore Nott who spoke first "Look, we're clearly not going to be able to open that bloody door, and Madame Pince hasn't come back yet, so what about a nice, old Truth Game to pass the time?"

Pansy jumped up and down excitedly "Why not a truth _or dare_ then?"

Malfoy threw Pansy a disbelieving look "Pans, for fuck's sake, do you _really_ want to play Truth _or dare_ with a bunch of reckless Gryffindors?"

"Suppose not" she conceded begrudgingly.

"We're not playing any stupid game with you lot" intervened Ron resolutely "You'd just cheat. Plus, there's no way I'd ever share a truth with you"

Harry instantly nodded his head vigorously "Yeah, we're not playing!"

At that point Malfoy smirked deviously "What, scared Potter? Can't you handle a little Truth game with four wandless Slytherins?"

Hermione saw Harry's eyes glint and tried to stop him "Harry, he's just-"

"OK. We're in" he replied, cutting Hermione off "Plus, we can't sign any magical contract without our wands…" he added as an afterthought.

So the eight students sat on the floor, in circle, and Nott started explaining the rules. "So, we all can ask a question each, and everyone must answer. If you don't, you're out. Clear?"

"Crystal" sighed Hermione, ready to be embarrassed to no end.

"So, who goes first?" asked Harry inquisitively, while scanning the other participants.

"I will" volunteered Ginny. "OK, first question, it's innocuous enough. Have you ever cheated during a game, a match or an exam, or anything of the sort?"

Hermione's eyes bulged and instantly met Harry's, the both of them thinking about the same thing: _McLaggen_.

On one hand Hermione didn't want to reveal what she'd done during Quidditch Try Outs, on the other she was highly competitive and didn't want to lose, so she pondered what to do and how to avoid hurting Ron's feelings.

Malfoy was the first to answer "I don't need to cheat during exams, Weaselette. As for the matches...no, I haven't. Not that I can think of, anyway, if you don't count third year when I impersonated a Dementor, I'm sure you remember Potter. Next."

Harry was next "Bloody idiot. Of course I remember! Anyway I've never cheated during a match either, but I did copy a couple of exams"

"You what?" cut in Hermione "Harry you could have been caught!"

"Well, I didn't get caught…" he said sheepishly then looked away and muttered "Next".

Once Pansy ("Come on who doesn't cheat during the exams?"), Zabini ("I stole Flitwick's copy of our exam and prepared it in advance. Got top marks!"), Nott ("Nope, never copied. I did let others copy mine though, guess it counts as cheating too") and Ron ("Yeah, copied a couple of exams too, I guess") it was Hermione's turn.

"Yes. I did" she simply stated.

Everyone looked bewildered at her statement and Malfoy asked "When?"

Hermione smirked and elaborated "Oh, just now I guess. And that's all you'll get out of me". She saw that Harry visibly relaxed and sent him a wink.

"OK, whatever Princess. You managed your way around the first question, but you'll have to answer mine." said Nott. "You all will. So...who was the first person you've had sex with? My first time was with Daphne Greengrass in a broom closet".

"Charming" commented Ginny.

"You can go next, Weaselette" retorted Nott smirking.

"Oh fine. Ron don't have a fit, though, or I swear I'm going to tell Mum it was you who charmed her knitting needles" she warned her brother "It was with Harry at The Burrow, before school started"

Harry's face reddened nearly as much as Ron's ears, but apart from the general sniggering coming from the Slytherins no one said a thing.

"Well, Potter...what about you?" asked Pansy.

"It was with Ginny" he simply said, averting Ron's gaze "Parkinson, you next".

Pansy looked nervously at Malfoy and Zabini, then sighed "Zabini, during fifth year, and I was his first time too, so I guess you already have his answer. I managed to raise his wand just fine, Draco." she said, narrowing her eyes at the smirking blond. "Weasley, your turn" she then barked without looking away from Malfoy.

Ron fidgeted with his robes, then looked away and mumbled "Lavender, right after Gryffindor's first match of the year"

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the revelation.

"Come on now, Granger." said Zabini "If you keep your mouth open that way, someone might think you want it filled…"

The brunette narrowed her eyes and threatened "You're lucky I don't have my wand with me, Zabini. Otherwise I would have cleaned _your mouth_ with soap"

"Okay, okay...it's all really nice but now it's Granger's turn" intervened Nott before things could escalate any further.

Hermione sighed and collected the strength to admit the truth in front of everyone. Well, it wouldn't be such a surprise for anyone, but despite that, she was embarrassed to no end.

"I'm still a virgin" she half-whispered, expecting everyone to burst out laughing. Only, no one did.

She glanced around the room at the other participants, and they all had straight faces. Even Pansy Parkinson.

"So I guess this leaves me…" said Malfoy in a calm, collected voice.

Harry and Nott nodded, so the blond continued "I'm still a virgin too, so don't make it sound like the end of the world Granger!" he said out loud, eliciting a series of gasps.

"You're what?" asked Ron incredulously, voicing everybody's thoughts.

"A virgin, Weasley. It means I've never had sex, I'm sure it's not such a difficult concept to grasp" retorted Malfoy impatiently.

Hermione tried to mask her surprise at the news that The Slytherin Prince wasn't the Sex God everyone thought him to be. Well, he was always busy studying, and he was Quidditch Captain, so well...it did make sense, in a certain way. Still, she'd always imagined him as an experienced guy.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Pansy, who said "Well, I'll go next. Something a little lighter, maybe…" she said looking at her and Malfoy. "What's the most embarrassing incident you've had with a potion?"

Hermione paled again, what was with the unwelcome questions? She'd have to find her way around this one too. For the time being, she decided to concentrate on everyone else's answers.

Pansy giggled and said "One day I got the wrong hair potion and I turned my hair pink, didn't notice until I was in Diagon Alley and people started giving me weird looks!"

Nott laughed out loud "Well…" he said "I tried to make my cock grow when I was 11. It ended up covered in a slimy purple substance, but pretty much the same length. And before you ask" he said interrupting Blaise "Yes, it has grown since first year. So, no...I don't need a potion."

Everyone laughed and Ron intervened "Well, me and Harry blew up a cauldron back in fourth year, we ended up covered in green boils. Snape wouldn't treat us, of course, so we had to go fetch Madame Pomfrey all the way from the Hospital Wing!" he finished, eliciting another round of laughter.

They were all sort of getting along and having fun, Hermione noted with surprise. She, on the other hand, was worried about what she'd say during her turn, and couldn't stop glancing towards a certain blond, who sat across from her and he too sent her a few curious glances here and there.

Harry looked in her direction and said "Hermione, why don't you tell us about _your_ incident with a potion?"

 _The little shit!_

"Yeah, Hermione" echoed Ron "That was utterly brilliant! No wait, it was fun _cat_ stic!"

Pansy scoffed "Come on Weasley, thought you were a bit slow but we all know it's _fantastic"_

Ron brushed her off"No, no. It was fan _cat_ stic! Ask Hermione…" he said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well by all means Granger" said Malfoy amusedly "don't keep us waiting."

Hermione threw a threatening glance towards her two supposedly best friends, one that promised there would be consequences one she got hold of her wand, and sighed. Okay, she'd tell her story, but she wouldn't spare Harry or Ron.

"We were in our second year, and those two - she said pointing at Ron and Harry - were convinced that you -she then glanced towards Malfoy - were the Heir of Slytherin. And don't make that face, I knew it was ridiculous, but would they listen to me? Of course not. So, to clear all doubts I brewed the Polyjuice Potion so-"

"You WHAT?" exclaimed Nott, his eyes wide open. "That's impossible, we were only 12!"

"Well, it clearly wasn't since I did. I brewed it in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, in broad daylight, if you want to know. Anyway, as you all know you need a piece of the person you want to transform into for it to work, so during the duelling club-"

"Oh yeah I remember that! Everyone thought Potter was the great great grandson of big ol'Salazy! That was hilarious!" commented Zabini.

Harry didn't properly agree, if his "Talk for yourself" was an indication.

"I was saying" exclaimed Hermione "that during duelling club I got hold of Millicent Bulstrode's hair from her robe, and stored it away for future use. Then Harry and Ron drugged Crabbe and Goyle and-"

"How did you manage to drug them?" asked Malfoy, a glint in his eyes.

Hermione smirked at the memory. "It wasn't hard, they have more appetite than brains, so I filled two pastries with a sleeping draught and levitated them in the middle of the Hall, when they found them, they simply ate them without asking themselves too many questions"

"Could you be any fucking thicker?" exclaimed Theo, nearly incredulous.

"Well, it played in our favour, so I'm not complaining, but yeah, anyway" continued Hermione "We had the last ingredient, so we went back to the bathroom and added it to the potion, and it was honestly disgusting. I had to run to the nearest stall nausea threatened, and well…"

"What?" asked Pansy, with eyes wide open in trepidation.

"And apparently Millicent Bulstrode had a cat, and that was its hair" concluded Hermione, hoping there won't be many questions.

"Wait, Granger" asked Malfoy "but...the Polyjuice potion is designed for human transformations only! Wha-" then it hit him.

"You turned into a cat! You actually turned into a giant cat! Didn't you?" he asked, trying his best not to burst out laughing, and failing so far.

"You bet she did!" exclaimed Ron "Oh, Harry do you remember? She had this giant fluffy tail and whiskers! She actually had whiskers!"

"Oh Ron, do we want to talk about that time when your own spell backfired and you spent a couple of hours puking snails?" she retorted angrily.

"That was brilliant Weasley, I will never forget!" exclaimed Malfoy, laughing hard.

"Oh shut it! Rich coming from Draco Malfoy the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!" retorted Ron.

"Well Ron" countered Ginny "At least he was a cute ferret. You must admit there's nothing remotely cute in vomiting snails for hours".

They were all laughing hard when the door burst opened and an extremely worried Professor McGonagall walked in. "Oh thank Godric, you're all fine!" she exclaimed "Madame Pince forgot that the castle can be funny sometimes! This door, once closed, can be unlocked only from the outside! Now, off you go! It's past curfew!" she dismissed them.

They all got up and scurried out, mumbling reluctant goodbyes.

Hermione was walking next to Ron, when she realised she'd forgotten her bag in the Library. "Go on you three" she said to her friends before turning around "I'll catch up with you!".

The corridor wasn't particularly long, but it was a bit dark, so she walked slowly, lest she collide with something.

"Looking for something, Granger?" came Malfoy's drawl from somewhere in front of her "This, for example?" he said walking in the dim torch light and holding her bag.

Hermione eyed him carefully, but noticed that his eyes were playful and he was smiling "Yeah, well...thank you, I guess?" she said extending her hand to grab the schoolbag.

Malfoy approached her and leaned over, whispering in her ear "Given how fierce a human you are, Granger" he stroked his nose on her neck, sending shivers down Hermione's spine, all the while intoxicating her with his minty scent "Forgive me if I can't help but wonder how naughty a kitty you'd be. Colour me intrigued, Hermione Granger".

And before Hermione could move, react or say anything...he was gone, leaving her as intrigued as he claimed to be.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it..please make me a very happy bunny: read &review! Thanks xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So so sorry I'm late posting, but my weekend has been a proper nightmare and things went back to normal pretty much this morning! Hope you like Day 12, which is a few hours late, and Day 13 will be up soon too :) As usual HUGE thanks to my friends and betas xxDustnight88 and Dramione84 for being awesome and always being there for me!**

 **Please, make me happy :P Read &Review**

 **Day 12**

Song: Dry your eyes - The Streets

Rating: T

 **Hog's Head, Hogsmeade Village - Scotland**

"Come on, mate! Enough with the pathetic displays of self-pity now!" pleaded Theo once again. "You can't tell me a girl can reduce none other than _Draco Malfoy_ like this, not even Astoria Greengrass!".

"You mean," added Blaise, who was sitting on the other side of Draco, " _especially_ not Astoria Greengrass."

"Yeah, well" said Theo. "Anyway the point is, there's plenty of fish in the sea; you need to stop moping and start going out again!"

Draco finally turned towards his friend and mumbled, "She fucking ruined me, mate." Then he paused as someone walked through the door. He noted distractedly it was Granger, who sat at the other corner of the bar, but dismissed her arrival as unimportant, and, after taking a generous sip of Firewhiskey, resumed taking.

"We were planning our bloody wedding," he hissed, not able to keep his tone down any longer. "And the bitch goes and fucking cheats on me!"

Blaise elbowed him in his ribcage, eliciting a hiss and a curse. "Draco keep it down; do you want everyone to hear?"

The blonde turned towards his friend. "Look," he said scowling, "I don't give a fuck about someone hearing me. I didn't want to marry the bint, but there she goes being all nice and sexy, makes me like her, then goes off with...with…" He then paused to catch his breath and gulp down the rest of the liquor. "...Fuck it! I don't care if people find out she's a whore, she deserves it!"

He then nodded towards the barman, asking for a refill. It was then that he laid his eyes on Granger again. She was drinking what, surprisingly, looked like Firewhiskey and reading a book.

"A book? Who brings a book to a bar?" He half noticed, muttering a 'thank you' as the barman set down a fresh glass in front of him. As he was reaching for his money, the barman held up his hand, stopping him.

"No need. It's been paid for already."

"What," he questioned, glancing back at Theo and Blaise, both who looked just as surprised as he did. Clearly, they'd not purchased the drink for him. "Who paid for this?" He indicated the drink, wanting to know who in the pub paid for the beverage.

Rolling his eyes, the barman gestured down the bar with his thumb. The only person he could be referring to was Granger, nose stuck in her book as she sipped at the glass of Firewhiskey in her hand. Draco's eyebrows shot right to his hairline, stunned that Hermione Granger had bought him a bloody drink. Ignoring his two mates as they began whispering back and forth about why she would do such a thing, Draco wrapped his knuckles on the bar, attempting to get her attention.

When she set down her glass so she could mark her page with her finger, he smirked. "Thanks for the drink, Granger."

"You're welcome." He frowned when she made to start reading again.

"Why did you buy it for me?"

"I overheard you talking about your nasty breakup and figured you could use a refill. Besides, I know what it's like to find out your partner's been cheating on you." She drained her glass, cringing as the liquid burned the back of her throat. "Hence why I've ventured out here to this lovely establishment tonight.

Draco quirked an eyebrow before calling the barman over again. "Get the lady a refill, please." Giving Theo and Blaise a quick look, he decided to make the night a bit more interesting. "Put that book away, Granger, and come join us down here. Let us drink away our sorrows together."

"Sorrows?" Theo quipped, "No, mate. That's just the two of you."

"Yeah, Drakie. We're out. See those two lovely ladies over there?" Blaise pointed to the other side of the room. "We'll be over there if you need us. Laters."

Watching as his two wingmen abandoned him to chase tail, he was surprised to find Granger took up his offer. She slid onto the barstool next to him, her fresh drink in hand and her book vanished for the time being. He gave her a smile and picked up his own glass.

"Looks like it's just the two of us, now."

The smile she gave him in return warmed him to the very core, nearly making him forget the entire reason he'd come to the bar in the first place. She laughed merrily, the sound like music before clinking her glass against his.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers," Draco replied, suddenly very relieved that he was no longer attached to what's her name.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Just wanted to remind you that if you'd like to write a guest chapter for Sounds Good Enough, all you need to do is message me so we can discuss it! And, I'll try and get back to those who wrote me already asap, promise! xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's a sweet, short Drabble I was gifted by my amazing friend Dramione84. I've had an awful weekend and she came to my rescue, gifting me with this beautiful Drabble. I'm working on Day 14, and it will be way longer, but I want it to be good, so bear with me a few more hours please :)**

 **I'm only giving you a small hint about tomorrow's post: Body Switch, Hogwarts Era ;) ;)**

 **In the meantime, hope you enjoy this :)**

 **Day 13**

Song: Only You - Hurts

Rating: T

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire - England**

Granger-

I don't have much time, but I needed to get this to you before it happens. Only you are getting me through this, knowing when it's over I will see you before me again. I've lost count of what day it is….They all blur into one long night now, the darkness lingering on. But when I close my eyes, it's you I see. In my dreams I take your hand and you lead me away from here, away from the Manor, away from all this pain, and death. I leave it all behind, and I come to you because only you can set me free from this torment as you hold me close like that first time, when there was only me and you.

Each day is the same, endless suffering, pain and madness, and in the sea of scars that I bear witness to each day, the first is always the deepest. You are all that keeps me sane. Thinking of you is what gets me through each day, Hermione. Promise me, when we are together again, you will hold me close, just like that first time. Only you can set me free, and remind me how it used to be. Together we can come out of this stronger, and we can shape our world to be a better one.

I know you are coming, that is what's getting me through this, that is the hope I hold onto. Each day I have a newfound respect for Snape, to have served The Order for so long while on this side of the line. I need to see you soon, Hermione. I haven't seen you for a year. But I hold on to the hope that you will be coming soon. Set me free, Hermione; hold me close and show me how it used to be.

Draco x

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: If you're interested in writing a guest chapter for Sounds Good Enough, please contact me via PM or on my tumblr page (torigingerfox)**

 **Until tomorrow... ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So...to celebrate the release of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, I've decided to divide today's story in 2 parts, just like the play. It was such a nice prompt and I felt it would have been rushed as a one shot! As usual HUGE (And I mean HUUUUUGE) thanks to my firends and betas xxDustNight88 and Dramione84 for their unfaltering help and support! **

**Hope you enjoy this, please make me a very happy author: read and review! :)**

 **xxxx**

 **Day 14**

Song: All of Me – John Legend

Rating: T

 **Head Students dormitories, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland**

"-ding IMBECILE, Malfoy! I told you, I told you not to play with that sketchy-looking book of yours, but did you listen? No, of course not! You, you...idiot!"

"Oh, shut it Granger! Your constant blabbering isn't helping now, is it? Just, just let me think for a second!"

If anyone should have walked in the Head Students quarters, nothing would have seemed to be amiss. Draco Malfoy was there, pacing nervously back and forth, and Hermione Granger was there too, seemingly lost in thought.

Draco Malfoy stopped his pacing, then turned towards the other occupant in the room and pointed his finger towards the brunette witch. "You'd better come up with a solution, Malfoy. I'm not going to spend more time than is strictly necessary trapped in your body!"-

"Oh, for Salazar's sake, Granger!" boomed the petite witch in the direction of her blond fellow sufferer, "Do you think I'm having the time of my life being you? Instead of exhausting my body by pacing back and forth, sit down with me and help me figure out what the fuck happened!"

" Wha-" gasped Hermione, bulging Malfoy's eyes and twisting his facial muscles, making him look pretty bewildered. "What happened? You happened! You and your idiotic experiments! I knew you shouldn't have played with that book, it contains ancient magic, and there's no indication a countercurse even exists!"

Malfoy dragged his temporary body towards the sofa and crashed on it, seemingly unperturbed by the scathing look his own body was sending his way.

"Look, Granger," he said in her voice. "We can't panic now. There must be a way to reverse the spell-"

"Spell?" boomed Hermione, looking more intimidating than usual in the blond's body, "This isn't a bloody spell, Malfoy! This is a curse! It's not some funny prank spell, it's dark stuff!"

Malfoy rolled his borrowed eyes. "It can't be dark stuff, I found this book right here, in our Common Room. Dumbledore wouldn't have left it here if it really was dangerous!"

Hermione raked her hands, which were in fact his, in Malfoy's pale hair, thinking that he had a point. Dumbledore wouldn't put them in danger, or at least she hoped so. "We must find a solution as soon as possible, Malfoy. There's no way I can successfully pretend to be you tomorrow!"

"Do you think I'd have fun? Spending the day with Potty and Weasel?" he retorted from inside Hermione's body.

"Anyway" he continued, getting up from the sofa and carrying Hermione's petite form towards the bathroom door. "There's nothing we can do tonight, so I guess I'll just take a shower and go to bed…"

"You WHAT?" boomed Hermione, finding satisfaction in the intimidating tone she mustered, from behind him. "No. No, Malfoy. Absolutely not. There's no way you're ever going to see me naked. Don't even think abo-"

Slam!

"MALFOY! Get out, immediately! I swear if you dare undress I'll run all the way to Gryffindor Tower and profess my undying love to Harry! Then try and explain it was me inside your bo-"

She didn't even have to finish the sentence. The door opened almost instantly and a very pissed off, but thank Merlin still clothed, version of herself hissed, "Fine. I'll use a bloody Scourgify, or whatever helps you sleep at night Granger."

Hermione relaxed visibly and sighed, "Yeah, speaking of sleep...I'm not sleeping in your room, Malfoy."

"Of course you are! What if a House Elf sees Draco Malfoy sleeping in Hermione Granger's bed? Do you honestly think it wouldn't raise suspicions? Come on, Granger...use that delightful brain of yours!"

"In case you have forgotten," she said, adopting Malfoy's condescending tone with great pleasure. "I'm trapped in your body. I'm momentarily stuck using _your_ brain. Which, evidently, must be faulty. I wouldn't expect any less, your biggest worry is which set of robes to wear, or in which one of your estates you should spend you holidays".

Malfoy narrowed his, well... _her_ eyes "Joke all you want, Granger. We'll see if by tomorrow evening you still think my life is all fucking rainbows!" and with that, he left her, heading for her own room and shutting her out.

Hermione looked at Malfoy's hands, still incredulous about her predicament. Unfortunately, the blond was right. There was nothing they could do at such a late hour, and they needed to rest if they wanted to survive the following day in each other's body, so Hermione headed towards the Slytherin's bedroom.

The room was similar to her own, the only real difference was the colour scheme. And well, the absence of any kind of picture or personal belonging, excluding school books and stationery. So, Malfoy said his life wasn't as blissful as she thought. What problems could he possibly have? His family had been pardoned after Narcissa Malfoy's defiance of Voldemort and Draco's own reluctance at recognising the Trio when they'd been captured and brought to the Manor. What could plague Malfoy, honestly?

And with these thoughts running through her overstimulated mind, she put on Malfoy's pyjamas, slipped under the green silk covers and fell asleep.

XXXX

The following morning Draco opened his eyes only to find he couldn't see anything. What the-oh, right. Granger's hair. He was still in Granger's body. It was too much, of course, hoping it would all be fixed come morning?

Apparently so.

The blond got up and started looking for a clean uniform and set of robes. He'd have to wear Gryffindor colours. And a skirt.

He quickly undressed, trying not to take a look at Granger's petite body in the mirror. He'd nearly managed to, when he glimpsed her creamy legs in the mirror. He would swear to anyone he didn't do it on purpose, yet he couldn't avoid staring at Granger's body. "So, the Bookworm isn't _that_ bad, under all those baggy clothes" he murmured while getting dressed.

Once in the Common Room he spotted his own body, sitting on one of the sofas. "Granger," he called. "We need to discuss a few things before heading to class."

"Yeah," she agreed nodding. "I only have a few rules, actually. Don't speak about girls problems you know nothing about. Don't speak with Ginny if you can avoid it, she'd find out something's wrong in less than a minute. Don't taunt Harry or Ron, they must not know what's going on, especially if you don't want to be accused of performing Dark magic. And I bet you don't, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his borrowed eyes. "Anything else?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually," she said, scanning him from head to toe "Yes. Don't you dare go around with such a short skirt! That's indecent!" she shrieked. Only, it was a weird effect, coming from his mouth, with his voice.

"Come on, Granger," he joked. "Isn't it right about time to show off your legs?"

"Malfoy…" she threatened narrowing her eyes and stepping closer.

"Okay, okay," he conceded. "I'll fix it", and with a flick of his, well...her wand the skirt went back to being a decent length.

"I have a few rules too, Granger," he said before she could leave. "Don't talk to Pansy. She's fucking annoying as it is, try to discourage her enthusiastic advances, please. And don't be a swot, I usually keep to myself during classes. Try not to talk too much to Theo and Blaise, they're not stupid, they know me too well not to notice something's amiss. What else?" he said, thoughtfully. "Oh, yes. If people should...say things, just ignore them."

"Things?" asked Granger with an inquisitive tone. "What kind of things?"

Draco didn't really want to talk about it in general, let alone with Hermione Granger, so he decided to distract her with something that would most certainly take her mind off his last sentence.

"Never mind. One last thing, though. Granger, we must train you for Quidditch. I have a match in two days and you must at least pretend to play. You can then feign a muscular pain or whatever, but if you don't show up we won't be able to reschedule the match."

"What?" she exclaimed. "No. No, Malfoy. There's absolutely no way. I hate flying, I hate brooms, and most of all I hate Quidditch."

How could someone hate Quidditch? She was fucking mental, Draco was pretty sure about that now. "Look," he said with the calmest tone he could muster "Nothing will happen to you. You just need to learn to take off and hover a little, then you can fetch Madame Hooch and ask for suspension."

Granger nervously raked her borrowed hands through his pale blond hair, giving him a dishevelled look. "Granger, fix that mess. My hair never looks that appalling," he ordered.

"Yes, sir" she answered mock saluting him. "And as for Quidditch...only take off, hovering and landing right? No snitch seeking or weird Wonky faints."

Draco couldn't believe his ears "It's Wronsky Feint, Granger," he said, exasperatedly "You're hopeless, I swear."

"Yeah whatever," she answered, nonplussed "I'll go get breakfast now, so that I'll avoid your friends. I suggest you wait a little bit, so that Ginny will be engaged in conversation with her friends. Harry and Ron aren't very talkative in the morning, luckily. See you later, Malfoy."

And before he could say anything, she disappeared through their portrait hole.

XXX

 **Potions Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland**

Hermione sat next to Theodore Nott, she'd nearly forgotten she was trapped into Malfoy's body and glared at him when he waved her over, then remembered he thought she was his best friend and waved back, sitting on the stool between him and Blaise Zabini. Harry, Ron and Malfoy-Hermione were sitting at their usual spot in the seats right in front of them, and they all turned to glare at her when she entered the room.

"You alright, mate?" asked Nott, narrowing his eyes. " _Oh, for Merlin's sake, he can't already be suspicious, right?"_ she thought while narrowing her eyes back, in a way that would have made the real Malfoy proud.

She channelled her inner Malfoy and answered, "Of course I am, what kind of question is that?"

Nott scoffed. "Good morning ray of sunshine. Bloody hell, Draco; I swear you're impossible!"

Hermione was about to reply when Zabini chimed in. "Theo, come on. Leave him alone, he doesn't need you to tease him too."

Hermione nodded towards Zabini, deciding that the less she spoke the lower the possibilities of being found out were. While waiting for Snape, she thought again about Zabini's words _to tease him too_. Who exactly was it that teased Malfoy? It made no sense whatsoever.

Malfoy-Hermione was sitting right in front of her, keeping his head down and pretending to revise. Good boy, that was most definitely Hermione-ish behaviour. In fact, it was the perfect way to be left alone by both Harry and Ron, she noted.

"Mate," asked Nott while elbowing her. "Honestly, what's wrong with you this morning?"

Hermione rolled Malfoy's eyes and hissed, "Nothing's wrong, Theo. Please, do tell me what it is that you are so willing to share." The dark-haired wizard shook his head. "Nothing, mate," he said. "I just wanted to know if you are willing to go out on a double date with me and Daphne."

 _Holy crap. What would Malfoy say?_

Hermione looked desperately at herself. Malfoy was probably overhearing because she found him turned towards her, mumbling, "No way, no way…" very pointedly then, "Oh, here it is. Thought I'd left my essay in my common room!" he explained to Ron, who was looking at Malfoy-Hermione shaking his head.

Hermione silently thanked Malfoy's wit, then turned towards Theo and said, "Mate, how many times do I have to tell you? No double dates, especially not with Pansy. Ask Blaise here, I'm sure he'll help you out."

She'd just taken a huge risk, for what she knew Zabini could be happily engaged, but something told her he wasn't.

And she'd been right, as the dark-skinned wizard smirked and said, "Yeah, mate. Leave Drakie alone, I'll come. But find someone other than Pansy, or I'm out."

XXX

Draco couldn't help but be impressed by Granger's impersonation of himself. She was far from the original, of course, but still remarkably convincing.

Fortunately, Potty and the Weasel didn't seem to be interested in engaging Granger in conversation, busy as they were discussing Quidditch. He itched to participate, and possibly discover some Gryffindor tactics, but showing interest would have certainly blown his cover. Granger and Quidditch were clearly living on two different planes. Remotely distant ones, at that.

He was still lost in thought, when the class fell silent. He was about to ask Potty what was going on, when he heard his own voice, coming from behind him. Granger was answering Snape's question! Was she completely and utterly mental? Yeah, he'd already decided that she was. He turned around slightly and noticed the bewildered look on his friends' faces. They must be asking themselves why on Earth Draco was participating to the lesson, when it was widely known that he was a taciturn student.

Draco turned towards Granger's friends, but they were both staring at Draco Malfoy, if only they'd known the truth, answering a teacher's question.

Snape gave 10 points to Slytherin for Granger's answer. Well, maybe it wasn't all that bad after all. Draco shrugged his borrowed shoulders and resumed his note taking, when the class fell silent again. He turned around and there it was, a version of himself with his hand raised up in the air.

He was about to throw a death glare to Granger when the Weasel elbowed him, hissing "Hermione, what's wrong with you? Answer the questions! You're letting Malfoy get all the points."

Weasley could really be naive. "Oh stop it, Ronald," he said condescendingly. "You should know by now that Snape won't give me any points for answering! It's a waste of time, he's clearly biased…"

"Yeah, whatever," muttered the redhead back, before turning his attention to a match of Hangman he and Potter had started Merlin knew when.

Fortunately Granger answered only one more question before realizing her mistake, and the rest of the lesson passed without incident. Once it was over he managed to get rid of Saint Potter and his sidekick and resolved to talk to Granger about her suspicious behaviour, before someone noticed. Well, to tell the truth Snape had been giving him and Granger weird looks all through class, so it might be too late for that. Still, he could do some damage control.

XXX

Trailing behind Blaise and Theo, Hermione was trying to remember what class the Slytherin's had next when she was suddenly yanked by the scruff of her robe into a broom closet and the door was slammed shut. Before she even had a chance to pull Malfoy's wand from inside her tousled robes, someone muttered _Lumos_ and her real face was revealed before her.

"Malfoy!" She nearly shouted, "I could have hexed you!"

"Not likely, Granger," he drawled. "There's barely enough room in here to breathe let alone for you to get inside my robes quickly enough."

"What was so urgent you needed to handle me in this way anyway, Malfoy?" She huffed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Seriously? You really have to ask?" He rolled his eyes, laughing at her quietly. "What do you think you were playing at, answering all of Snape's questions? Haven't you ever realized I _never_ answer questions unless I'm called upon, or I want to try and one-up you and the rest of the Gryffin-dorks?"

She stared at him for a moment, a bit flabbergasted. She really hadn't ever noticed that...she was always too busy trying to answer the questions, to be honest. She wouldn't admit this aloud, though. Shifting slightly in the small space, she suddenly became aware of how closely they were standing. Biting her bottom lip, she swallowed before answering Draco.

"I'm sorry...It's a habit of mine. Besides, you should be happy; I managed to earn your house thirty points!"

"What!?" He scoffed, his eyes going wide. "Happy? You drew unnecessary attention to "me", and in turn "yourself" because of our current predicament." Without thinking, Draco's hand lifted and grabbed at "his" chin, startling Granger. "And don't bite _my_ lip...it's not something I would do." Gently, he used his thumb to brush the lip so she would stop biting it. As if realizing what he'd done, Draco coughed and quickly dropped his hand, his embarrassment causing Hermione's cheeks to blush.

"Sorry…" Hermione whispered, shocked by his uncharacteristic display. "It's just another habit of mine. I'll do my best to refrain from doing that too."

"Right." Glancing away Draco tried to figure out what to say next. "Uh-We should get going. I I have to get to Muggle Studies, right? Why do you even take that class. Granger? _You're_ a Muggleborn?"

"You called me a 'Muggleborn?" She found herself speechless yet again.

"Whatever. Don't make such a big deal about it, Granger. We're going to be late. _Nox_." Plunging them into darkness, he reached around and opened the door, first making sure the hallway was clear before pushing her out of the closet. "Besides, you're off to Transfiguration and you know how McGonagall is when you're late. See you later!" With a final smirk and a wave, Draco ran down the hall leaving Hermione standing there, the most bewildered look on "Draco Malfoy's" face.

" _What the hell just happened?"_

END OF PART 1

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think so far? And...what if I turned this sotry into a full fiction? Goid idea? Interesting? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late, Fate must hate me lately! Had a few problems at home, then today there was the wors thunderstorm I've ever seen and I had no internet connection, then I've been trying to upload the doc to the doc manager and it wouldn't let me because the file format wasn't supported (And I was like WTAF It's the same as all the others!) but eventually...here it is! Part 2 of the Body Switching One shot...and I'm glad to announce it will be turned into a separate fic! (So don't kill me when you get to the end LOL)**

 **As usual thanks to Dramione84 and xxDustNight88 for their help and support! I wouldn't be able to cope without them honestly!**

 **Hope you enjoy this, please read &review! 3**

 **Day 15**

Song: If I Was a Guy - Fefe Dobson

Rating: M (mild violence, threats)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

Hermione had to force her hand down multiple times during Transfiguration, continuously repeating to herself, "Malfoy doesn't answer questions," like a mantra.

She told Nott and Zabini that she'd answered questions during Potions just to spite "Granger", and fortunately they'd bought her lie, but she had to remind herself not to act strangely, lest they start suspecting something was not quite right.

Nott seemed to be oblivious, but Hermione was slightly worried about Zabini, who seemed a little sharper, to be completely honest. As if on cue the dark-skinned wizard said, "Mate, to be fair, today Granger didn't seem to give a flying fuck about answering Snape's questions. She actually reminded me of you and your 'like fuck I care' attitude…"

Shrugging Malfoy's shoulder, Hermione gave Zabini an unimpressed look. "That," she said, "is because she was born to annoy the shit out of me. I bet she was only trying to provoke me, mate".

Zabini nodded. "Yeah," he replied, "she knows how to tease you, that's true. I wonder if she even knows…"

 _What was Zabini trying to say exactly?_

"Tease me? What do you mean?" she asked narrowing her borrowed eyes, while trying to be as intimidating as the real Malfoy.

Zabini had opened his mouth to answer, when Nott interrupted him and said, "Oh come on, mate!"

Hermione was at a loss. She wasn't sure where the conversation was going, so she opted for a 'I have no idea what you're talking about' approach. Which, wasn't far from the truth and didn't require much of an act, since she really _had no idea_ what they were talking about.

"Look, you two, cut the crap" she said, trying to keep her voice firm. "I have no idea what you're going on abo-"

"Yeah, yeah," said Nott condescendingly. "Sure you don't Drakie. Eventually, you will ad-"

"Mr. Nott," thundered Professor McGonagall. "Five points from Slytherin for disturbing the class. And now, please do write down your homework," she concluded, dismissing the class.

Hermione never got to know what Malfoy was supposed to admit exactly, as both Nott and Zabini were too scared of McGonagall's wrath to speak again.

No more than five minutes later they were all out in the corridor, and Hermione parted ways with Malfoy's friends, as they both had a free period while she had Arithmancy. She only knew because her and Malfoy shared that class, she had to ask him for his schedule to avoid accidents.

Strolling down the corridor, she noticed herself walking ahead and called out, "Granger!" hoping that Malfoy would stop so she could tell him about Transfiguration and make sure nothing weird happened during Muggle Studies.

Thank Merlin he stopped and turned warily. "Malfoy…" he said. "What do you want from me exactly?" Hermione had to admit he played his part well, but once she got closer she dropped all pretences and whispered, "Malfoy, all fine during your lesson? Nothing weird?"

"No, I kept to myself. By the way, Anthony Goldstein asked you out, I told him you had been waiting for that moment since first year and that you hoped to marry one day…" he trailed off, smirking deviously.

Hermione narrowed "her" eyes. "Oh, that's awesome, since I've been snogging Pansy senseless for the past fifteen minutes on your behalf."

They both fell silent for a moment, before bursting out laughing simultaneously, then after recomposing themselves they started heading towards their classroom. Hermione was keeping a small distance between them, and was still thinking about Nott's insinuations when she felt someone grabbing her from behind, right when Malfoy-Hermione was turning round a corner.

Before she could realize what was going on, someone slammed her hard against a wall, sending jolts of pain through all of Malfoy's body.

"Blood traitor!" hissed…"Harper?", asked Hermione incredulously. Realising just who it was that had her pinned against a wall.

"Don't sound so surprised, Malfoy. You've been avoiding me, eh? Scared? You'd better…" hissed the Slytherin boy threateningly.

What was Harper going on about? Why would Malfoy avoid him? That made no sense whatsoever. "Harper, look…"

"Shut your fucking mouth, Malfoy!" hissed the boy again. "Before I find a way to make it shut permanently. You're just a dirty traitor. Dishonouring your father's legacy, the legacy of the House of Malfoy. You don't deserve to inherit it. You don't deserve to remain in Slytherin. We should kick you to the kerb, throw you in with the half-witted Hufflepuffs. You disgust me. You...are worthless, nothing; less than nothing. You are not worthy to share our air. You do not deserve life...but there's still time for that," he concluded smiling evilly.

Hermione couldn't move or breathe, and she started worrying that the Slytherin would really choke Malfoy to death. She was sweating and her vision had started to blur, when she heard a commotion and her own voice shouting, "What do you think you're doing?" and then Professor Vector's voice booming, "Mr. Harper! Let go of Mr. Malfoy immediately!"

XXX

Draco's heart, well technically it was Granger's, was beating erratically at the sight in front of him. That fucker Harper was pinning Granger-Draco to the wall, crushing her hard, with the clear intent of hurting.

He was about to spin around and go fetch a teacher, when luckily Professor Vector spotted him frozen there and, sensing trouble, rushed over. Draco didn't really pay much attention to what the teacher said, or what Harper did, he was too focused on Granger. Her panicked expression, so foreign on his own face, and her chest heaving up and down, catching precious breaths.

He was still watching her impersonation of himself, when he heard Professor Vector say, "Now, Mr. Malfoy, could you please tell me what happened between you and Mr. Harper?"

Draco couldn't afford accusing Harper. He had to stay out of trouble and off the radar, and Granger's morals wouldn't help. She wasn't Slytherin enough to understand the dynamics of his House, and any Gryffindor-ish action taken while trapped in his body would undoubtedly doom him. He discreetly cleared his throat, catching Granger's attention, and mouthed, "Don't rat", hoping she'd get it.

Thank Salazar she hadn't been described as "The Brightest Witch of their Age" for nothing, as she threw a contemptuous glance at both the teacher and Draco, she drawled, "Nothing, Professor. A mere divergence of opinions, you know how Quidditch talk can get out of hand…"

She was brilliant, to be fair. Professor Vector scolded them and took 10 points off Slytherin, but at least Harper would think he was too intimidated by his threats and wouldn't make Draco pay for ratting him out.

XXX

Ten minutes later found Draco and Hermione sitting together in Arithmancy. To the rest of the class this would normally seem odd, but seeing as their run-in with Harper delayed them, there was only one table left when they arrived. During class, they passed a piece of parchment back and forth, pretending to share notes, but when they were actually discussing ways to change back. Hermione was describing a fairy tale story where a frog was turned back into a prince when a princess kissed him. It sounded absolutely crazy to Draco, but at this point he'd try anything. Especially if it meant keeping Hermione out of harm's way-although he had no idea where this sudden urge to protect her came from.

After class, Draco dragged Hermione down to the Quidditch pitch. Hiding behind the stands, they decided to try the whole "kiss" idea. Neither knew what would happen if anything at all, so after making sure there were no lurking students, they prepared themselves.

"Granger, I think this sounds absolutely mad."

"Shh! Lower you voice or someone might hear us. We're not meant to be down here right now." She stared at him for a moment, suddenly regretting this entire plan. Kiss Malfoy? What was she thinking? Maybe she'd gone and lost her mind when Harper slammed her into the wall earlier. Suddenly, she realized she'd been quiet for a bit too long, so she glanced up to find Draco watching her.

"Second thoughts, Granger?"

"No."

"Right, then let's get on with it."

Hermione nodded and took a step towards "her" body, suddenly aware of just how much taller Draco's body was than her own. Before she could take the lead, "Draco" slid up onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss right on her lips. Stunned, Hermione felt Draco's body's eyes go wide before fluttering closed. It was weird to be kissing "herself," but not uncomfortable. In fact, as the kiss continued, she found herself rather enjoying the sensations it was evoking. It reminded her of what she felt earlier in the broom closet. However, just as quickly as the kiss began, it ended and she was left standing there stunned...and still in Draco's body.

"Damn," Draco muttered, glancing away, "his" cheeks a bright pink. "I guess your theory was wrong, Granger."

"What-What do we do now?" She stuttered, still feeling a bit off kilter.

"Now," Draco began, running a hand through the mass of curls on top oh his current head. "Now, I teach you how to fly properly and play Quidditch since it seems we're going to be stuck like this for a while."

"Brilliant," she replied sarcastically, sounding every bit like Draco himself.

TO BE CONTINUED AS A SEPARATE FIC...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello lovely people! :) Here's Day 16 for you, a very special chapter! Why? Well, because my awesome friend xxDustNight88 gifted me this awesome chapter! Thank you, and love you!**

 **Oh by the way, just to remind you, if you would like to write a guest chapter for Sounds Good Enough contact me in private :)**

 **Thanks for reading and please review :)**

 **Day 16**

Song: What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction

Rating: T

 **Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland**

Draco stood watching as the entirety of Hogwarts celebrated the end of the first year after War. He, along with a handful of others from his original class, had returned to finish their schooling and sit their NEWTS. With exams over and the Hogwarts Express set to leave in the morning, McGonagall and the other professors felt a celebratory ball was necessary. Draco did not share this opinion. In fact, he'd much rather be back in his Head dorm finishing packing and sneaking sips from his stashed bottle of Odgen's finest. Unfortunately, as Head Boy (surprising considering the whole Death Eater ordeal), he was required to be in attendance.

Leaving his perch against the wall, Draco began walking the perimeter of the room, trying not to glare too much. He'd not spent the entire year trying to redeem himself for nothing. If it hadn't been for Granger's support and guidance, well...let's just say he'd probably have been shipped back to the Manor the first week of school. Needless to say, the Head Girl had been nothing but helpful and _kind_ to him the entire year. He'd questioned her once or twice, wanting to know if she _pitied_ him, but she'd denied it. She was helping him because she was grateful-grateful to him and his mother for lying for her, Harry, and Ron, and saving their lives.

As if sensing his thoughts, Granger appeared at his elbow, a smile playing on her pink-painted lips. She didn't say anything at first, just walked with him as they monitored the festivities. There really was no need for it though; the faculty had everything under control. Slowing to a stop, Draco turned to face the dance floor, crossing his arms across his broad chest. With his chin, he gestured at their classmates dancing merrily.

"Why aren't you out there, Granger. I'm sure Longbottom would enjoy your company."

"Come on, Malfoy. You know he's been seeing Hannah since Christmas."

"Besides the point. You should be out there enjoying our last night at Hogwarts."

"No one's asked me to dance, and I'm fairly certain no one will." She tucked a wayward curl behind her ear.

The movement distracted Draco from the dancers, and he found himself taking in her appearance. She wore a simple coral gown, the color bringing out the brown of her eyes. She wore minimal makeup and her hair was pulled back into a french-twist. However, her curls were starting to spring free, framing her face beautifully. Draco found himself having to bite back a smile; she really did look lovely tonight.

"Don't be daft, Granger. Of course there's someone who will ask Gryffindor's princess for a dance."

"Really? Who?" She asked turning to face him, hands on her hips and a look of doubt in her eyes.

"Me."

Before she could object, Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her through the maze of tables towards the dancefloor. He kept hold of her right hand before grabbing her waist with his left and pulled her close as a slow song began playing. He smirked into her stunned face as he led the two of them gracefully around the Great Hall, forcing other couples out of the way. He ignored the whispers and confused looks from their peers as he continued to dance with Hermione, her coral dress accentuating his midnight blue robes perfectly.

"Malfoy...you didn't have to ask me to dance," she whispered, her voice filled with uncertainty. "I was perfectly fine being on my own."

"Nonsense, Granger." He let go of her waist to twirl her, unable to hide the smile that overtook his face when she let out a small giggle. Pulling her close once more he said, "I couldn't allow the most beautiful girl at the ball to think no one wanted to be with her, especially when that would be untrue."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, her eyes darting away from his. "Don't make things up, Malfoy."

"What am I making up?"

"That you think I'm beautiful. It's not funny. I know everyone thinks I'm just plain ol' know-it-all Granger." She sighed heavily, her fringe fluttering from the force of her breath.

"I'm not making it up, Granger." He pulled her close so he could lean down and whisper in her ear. He didn't need their nebby classmates hearing their business, and right now it seemed like all eyes were on them. "I've spent the entire year getting to know you better. You listened to my fears when I was given the position of Head Boy. You defended me when my entire house turned their backs on me for betraying the Dark Lord. You let me cry on your shoulder when I had nightmares, and in turn, I held you when the same happened to you. You are my closest friend and ally. Hell, I might even be falling for you. Who knows? I want you to know that when I say that you are beautiful, I mean it from the bottom of my heart."

They'd stopped dancing at some point during his speech, and Draco found himself holding his breath as he awaited her response. Her cheeks were flushed pink with emotion and her eyes glittered as if she wanted to cry. Merlin, he hoped she didn't cry. He hated when she cried.

"Malfoy…," she began, smiling at the ground. "Did Theodore or Blaise put you up to this?"

"What?!" He sputtered, flabbergasted. "Absolutely not!"

"I appreciate the dance, Malfoy...I'll see you back at the Head's dorm."

As she began to walk away, Draco panicked. She thought he was playing her, that this was some sort of game devised by his best mates, the only other two people in Hogwarts that would talk to him besides her, and sometimes Loony Lovegood. Shaking himself to clear his head, he lunged after her, grabbing her hand just before it was out of reach. He whirled her back around, grabbing hold of her so she didn't topple over on her golden heels. She made to chastise him, but he didn't let her get a word in. Instead, he decided to throw caution to the wind and show her exactly how he felt.

"If I was lying or playing you for a fool, would I do this?"

And then, he kissed her.

It was like everything he imagined it would be and more. Fireworks exploded behind his eyes as he moved his lips over her cherry flavored ones. At first, her hands fluttered uselessly at his shoulders like she wanted to push him away, but as he continued his soft kiss, she wound them behind his neck, tugging him closer. He willingly obliged, and after another moment, reluctantly pulled away. Her face was flushed again, but for an entirely different reason this time. With their arms still wrapped around one another, and the entire room gaping at them, Draco admitted his true feelings for her.

"You're beautiful, Hermione. You light up my life and make me forget the darkness of my past. Because of this, because of exactly who you are, I have fallen for you. Do you believe me now?"

She blinked up at him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she contemplated his words. Just as he was starting to regret his admission, a large grin bloomed on her face and, suddenly, she was kissing him again. Cheers rang out around them, accompanied with applause, but all that mattered to Draco was Hermione kissing him so thoroughly and accepting his love for her.

End


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm still alive, sorry I went MIA! I've had tons of real life s**t happening in the past few days, I was away from home and I totally forgot to bring my laptop with me, plus on Saturday I fainted and was too poor to stay up, and consequentry spent the whole day in bed, not an experience I'm keen on repeating honestly! I'm 3 days behind schedule, but I will post all of the missing days today! I feel bad for not keeping up with my daily updates, but I'm sure you'll understand sometimes life makes it so that you have little control over what's happening around you...and this was one of those cases! That being said, thanks to Dramione84 and xxDustNight88 for their help and support, and thanks to ALL OF YOU for reading and reviewing!**

 **Day 17**

Song: Meet Me Halfway - Black Eyed Peas

Rating: K

Dear diary,

I hate to start all of my entries with "dear diary" by the way. I should just write whatever comes to mind without the heading. Anyway...I've just realised that sometimes starting from scratch simply isn't possible.

Tonight that's how it goes. Tonight I'm here, listening to music that reminds me of...well, it recalls too many memories, and I'm hurting myself. And I can't smile. How did we end up this way, me and him? We barely say hello to each other. I thought _we_ would last forever, I thought _we_ were made for each other...but _we_ are no more. I can't barely breathe if I think that we will be no more. Me and him...never again. We are two parallel universes now. We glare at each other, carefully studying each other's moves, nearly resenting the other.

But the thing is, I am sure love can't go away just like that. Love sticks around. Love doesn't want to leave, and puts its feet down. Love can go for a walk and get lost on the way...but for Merlin's sake it must come back, find its way home. Otherwise we wouldn't make sense. And if it doesn't not come back, then it can't disappear. It's physics. If anything, it turns into something else.

And maybe this is the reason why we will never be able to leave our past behind and be done with it. This is the reason why we will never be able to start from scratch, but Gods there must be some common ground.

I can still hear Fergie's voice in my head " _...meet me halfway…"_

And I'm going to wait for you.

Yeah, I'm going to wait for him. Because a love like ours doesn't end just like that.

Well, diary dearest, I'm afraid I'm not making much sense tonight. It must be the bottle of rosè I've downed while listening to songs that remind me of him.

I just need time.

Time heals, time cures, time stitches.

Time brings a lost love back.

And he will come back.

He will.

Goodnight diary,

 _Hermione_

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: This was actually an old entry of my blog, which I translated and adapted. I wrote it when my then boyfriend left me, and I couldn't accept that he could simply stop loving me, just like that. In case you're wondering...he's now my husband ;) So, yeah...he did come back eventually :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: ...and here's day 18. Thanks to my wonderful friend Dramione84 for her beta work! If you have any song rec/if you are interested in writing a guest chapter here please feel free to contact me either on here, on my FB page (Torigingerfox Fanfiction) or on my Tumblr (torigingerfox) ;)**

 **Please read and review :) :)**

 **Day 18**

Song: Way Down We Go - Kaleo

Rating: T

"Glancing distractedly at our reflection in the mirror: how many times a day do we do that? Staring at our own eyes and face until we no longer recognise our own features, while we ask ourselves if other people see the same thing we do when they stare at us.

After all that happened, after the fear, the hate, the hopelessness...after all I went through, who am I? The boy full of hate and prejudice? The boy who'd judge a book by its cover? Or the boy who learnt the hard way that playing an adult's game isn't cool or badass, just downright terrifying? Am I the boy who attempted murder, even if half-heartedly? Am I the one who sat at that Merlin-damned table and witnessed torture after torture, murder after murder, without doing a single thing, but knowing that all that shit was wrong?

Or maybe I'm the one who lowered his wand even if in that moment I knew it would mean signing my death warrant? Maybe I'm being too hard on myself and in the end I'm the boy who refused to identify my old schoolmates, even if they were supposed to be my enemies, because I knew their life might depend on _me_.

The truth is, I don't know who I am. I feel like I am _one, no one and a hundred thousand._

Just how that Italian writer said.

The truth is, I will never be able to just be _one_. Reality isn't objective. Reality changes according to who's perceiving it.

So I end up being _no one._ I get lost in the different versions of Draco Malfoy in which each time I have to transform in order to survive. In order to deal with the people in my life. And this is exactly when reality stops being objective and becomes completely and utterly subjective. Our entire existences are subjective.

The truth is, we are slaves. Slaves to the others, but most of all slaves to ourselves.

This way, we will never be free, because we are used to being so many different versions of ourselves, that more often than not we forget who we _really_ are. If we ever were someone.

Maybe what makes us _us_ is the sum of all those different versions of ourselves, so we inevitably end up being _no one._

If other people weren't so judgmental, maybe...we could be free from all rules and conventions. From all impositions, and we could be whole again.

But, in the end, I came to the conclusion that, no matter what happens, _no one,_ not even you, has the right to tell me whether I am a Man or not. Whether I have the right to walk holding my head high.

And most importantly, whether I have the right to be at peace with my conscience.

After all this time spent locked up in a cell with only a pit and a mirror as company (and I never quite got why the mirror was there in the first place) I still can't accept the concept of Good and Evil. Nothing is black or white. The world is made of thousands different shades, for Salazar's sake!

Maybe it's because they do not exist.

What surely exist, though, are the Actions and Reactions. Forces always come in pairs, after all. Equal and opposite action-reaction force pairs.

And it's not about religions, injustices or luck. All our lives are governed by the most intuitive of all the laws of Physics.

What I do today, will cause a reaction tomorrow.

As simple as that.

The fucking Dark Lord, please forgive my language, was right about one thing: there is no Good and Evil.

There are only choices. Right choices, wrong choices. Brave or coward. Bad or good. Choices and the responsibility that derives from them.

A responsibility we must take, a responsibility we can't off-load onto somebody else.

I firmly believe that the past shouldn't be forgotten; that mistakes shouldn't be excused. But I also came to the conclusion that living a life of remorse and guilt won't change the wrongs I did in the past, it would only keep me chained to something that's gone. Learning from my mistakes and accepting my faults, though, has helped me becoming someone else. Maybe even someone better, someone stronger.

A person in this very room, dear judge and jury, once told me that we are the key to our own happiness. A person in this very room taught me to accept who I am, who I have been, and who I will never be able to become. Because acceptance is the key to understanding. And understanding is the key to change. To become _someone_.

Someone who can stare at his own reflection and see nothing more than a boy, who's made mistakes, whose actions caused pain, suffering and death, but whose reactions fought against his very core, his very being, his own blood.

I don't know if today I will walk out of this courtroom as a free man, and I'm not even sure I care.

What I do know is that thanks to Hermione Granger I finally know who I would like to become, and I could spend the rest of my life in a cell, but she made me free. With her selfless love, and her wonderful soul. She taught me that _I_ am the one with the power of forgiving myself.

We truly are the key to our own happiness. Always, and forever."

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: The Italian writer Draco is referring to is Luigi Pirandello, and the work quoted is _One, no one and one hundred thousand (Uno, nessuno e centomila)_**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Here's day 19 for you :) thanks to my friend Dramione84 who beta'd this chapter for me :)**

 **Please make me a very happy fanfiction author and drop a review ;)**

 **Day 19**

Song: Evanescence - Bring Me To Life

Rating: K

 **Head Students Common Room, Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Scotland**

Hermione looked out of the window, distractedly thinking that, despite the sun shining outside, sometimes all she could see was gray nothingness, wondering if it was the same for the boy sitting somewhere behind her.

If he also felt sometimes what should have been a light summer breeze, was more like a cold, hard winter wind, sending shivers down his spine.

There were days in which she felt too small, for such a big world, and the only thing she wanted to do, was curl in a ball under her blanket, turn both her Alarm Charm and brain off, and keep sleeping. But letting everything roll off her back would be too easy, and too right. And it's common knowledge that more often than not humans are crap at doing what's best for them.

Hermione thought a lot after the war. About many things, many people. About bravery and strength, cunning and ambition, weakness and fear. About her friends, her enemies, and all those in between.

She always thought about how everyone kept going on about how brave you must be to put a mask on and never show fear, and couldn't disagree more. She thought that the bravest thing one person could do was allow oneself to be fragile; to accept to be weak.

Hermione firmly believed that there was no use in pretending weakness didn't exist, for it was an integral part of each and every person. She was convinced that there was no use in fighting it, there was no use pretending to be strong and firm.

Putting up barriers was easy, abandoning oneself to one's fears, accepting them as part of one's being...that was hard. But the hardest part was to make someone used to showing no fear for his entire life understand that there was no shame in being imperfect.

She sighed and turned around, looking at the other occupant in the room. "Draco, you have to stop pretending all is fine. The war is over, you can stop pretending to be who you aren't"

The blond snorted "Easier said than done" he said, looking down at his hands "What if" he continued, gulping noisily "what if I don't particularly like who I am? Or if I don't know?"

Hermione crossed the room and sat down beside him, taking his hands in hers "Then find out. You are alive, and free. You have all the time in the world"

The Head Boy shook his head "I can't, Granger" he whispered, looking away "I'm not strong or brave. I'm not a bloody Gryffindor: I'm a self-serving coward, and I know if I start digging to find out who I am and what I want, I will break. If I lose the little control I have left, I will fall apart, and I can't do that. I can't take it, I can't stand being afraid or broken. I've spent my entire life controlling my emotions, I can't just let it all go now" he concluded, still looking anywhere but in her direction.

Hermione tightened her grip on his hand, forcing him to turn around. "Draco, give yourself a little more credit. Stop thinking so much, it's your mind that's convincing you that you can't take a little emotional pain. Your heart very well can. Heart and Brain coexist, but aren't the same thing. I can assure you my heart has accepted some of the worst pains of my life long before my mind did".

Draco looked uncertain, but not completely opposed to her reasoning. At least not opposed enough to not ask questions. "How do you know?", he asked tilting his head.

"Easy" answered Hermione smiling tentatively "It kept beating, no matter what. While my mind was trapped in the pain, my heart kept doing its job, relentlessly." She started rubbing her thumb on his palm, then once she was sure he wouldn't shut her out or reject her, she continued "You know, I think it takes a lot of courage to keep going, even if it's on your own. But it takes a great deal more to admit that sometimes we need someone else's help. Be it a friend, a partner, a family member...or simply someone holding our hand, while we run to keep up with our stubborn heart. The pain isn't physical, Draco. It's all in your head".

The blond finally focused his attention on her, gripping her hand and looking her in the eyes "I'm not brave, Hermione. I'm not strong, I'm weak. Too weak even to ask for help"

Hermione rested her head on his shoulder hoping he wouldn't react, relaxing when he didn't shrug her off... "Being weak takes a lot of courage. A lot more courage than being strong, you know?"

He didn't answer. For a long time they just sat there, silent and still. Hermione thought he wouldn't say another word and decided to just get up and leave, when he sighed and took her hand in his. "Look, I'm crap at this. I will push you away, make you regret it and probably make you wish you could hex me into the next century...but would you stay by my side, while I try to...er- accept my weakness and figure out who I am?"

Hermione smiled broadly "Of course I will" she said, a mischievous smirk on her face "besides, who said I can't hex you into the next century?"

THE END


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: It so happens that I've decided to come out of my hole. I'm deeply sorry for disappearing in the past months, but between RL struggles and my Muse abandoning me...it's been hard. Now I'm back and I hope to resume all my writing projects. I won't be able to update this collection daily, as I initially intended to, since when I started this I was at home on indefinite sick leave, and now I've gotten better and I've gone back to work, and my schedule is quite full...but I will still continue until I reach the 365th day. (Yes, still a long way to go)**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter...it's been a bit hard since I hadn't been writing in a while and I felt a little "rusty"...and therefore special t** **hanks to Dramione84 and GaeilgeRua for their beta work! :)**

 **As usual, a review would make my day xxx**

 **Day 20**

Song: Heavydirtysoul - Twenty One Pilots

Rating: T

 **Kensington Gardens, London**

 _5th July 1996, 4.00 AM_

Draco was sitting on a bench, raking his hair with his long fingers and bathing in the moonlight. He couldn't sleep, again. Since the end of his 5th year, he'd spent every night sitting on that very bench, surrounded by little nocturnal animals and with only the light summer breeze to keep him company. He was so tired, yet he could not sleep. His father was in Azkaban, the Dark Lord having taken residency in his home: A home that used to be his sanctuary and now had become a place he dreaded, with Death Eaters coming and going.

His crazy aunt had moved in, and his mother was too scared to say anything. The only thing he wanted was to feel safe, to live a normal life, without having to fear for his and his mother's safety every minute of every day.

He had taken to disappearing every night, spending the night hours in London, surrounded by peace and silence. It was the only time when he could let his guard down and be himself: A scared, no a terrified, sixteen-year-old boy, who wanted nothing to do with his father's crusade. He knew he wouldn't be that lucky. He knew it was only a matter of time and they'd come after him: Ask something of him; Demand his involvement.

So lost in his thoughts was he, that he failed to notice the lonely figure hiding in the trees not far from where he was sitting. He always told himself "Wizards don't cry, Draco." But that night he was so tired, scared and dejected that he could not stop the steady flow of tears from falling down, wetting first his cheeks then his shirt.

He stood there for hours until the sun started to rise. Then he had to leave, before the early risers, mostly runners, started flooding the bloody park. He glanced around, while holding a portkey, and seconds after he disappeared in a twirl.

The other lonely figure waited a few seconds before disappearing too, unnoticed.

 _6th July 1996, 4.30 AM_

Another sleepless night. Another night spent staring at nothing in particular, trying to breathe even though since his father's arrest a heavy weight had settled on his chest, making it bloody difficult.

Draco suddenly felt it was too much. He needed _more air_ and stood up a little too abruptly, he realised, when he heard the sounds of the little night animals nearby who scattered in all directions, looking for shelter somewhere they deemed safer.

Because they, unlike Draco, could find it.

 _Shelter_.

The thought was honestly appealing, but how could he save his mother too? She'd never abandon the Manor, thus risking his father's life to Voldemort's wrath. In the Inner Circle, everyone knew the horrid snake controlled the even more horrid Life-Suckers floating around Azkaban. Lucius was in prison because the Dark Lord wanted him there. If Narcissa or Draco should ever turn their backs on the cause, Lucius' life would not be spared. And he most certainly didn't want him on his conscience.

The blond wizard stopped his pacing, sighing noisily and glanced around to make sure the gardens remained deserted. If someone didn't count the little night animals, of course. The park still silent, Draco dared to speak out loud. He did that, sometimes: Gave himself advice he wouldn't follow; reminded himself what was really important. He believed that certain things needed to be said out loud. If only so the universe could hear him and be a witness to his words.

"Wizards don't cry. Come on, Mr. Misty-eyed, time to go back to that bloody hellhole", he told himself grabbing his own portable and reusable portkey from his pocket, disappearing with a loud swish and a twirl.

"Oh but they do, Malfoy," whispered the mysterious figure that had been watching him every night he'd been there, before heading towards the exit of the park.

 _7_ _th_ _July 1996, 4.45 AM_

Who would have known that 7th July 1996 would have been the day on which his life changed? That very morning he'd been summoned by the Snake himself, as he'd been dreading would happen soon enough.

He had a mission for Draco. A suicide mission, that is, since he couldn't possibly hope to survive it.

The Dark Lord wanted him, at bloody 16 years old, to dispose of Dumbledore. The blond had spent the whole day trying to come to terms with the absurdity of his own situation.

Not only would he soon be branded, but the Dark Lord also wanted Draco to kill the most powerful wizard of all time. Truth be told, he never liked the old Headmaster, but one had to be a fool not to recognise his immense power. How could he even hope to succeed? And yet, he _had to_. His family would be killed if he didn't follow through with that ridiculous task.

He'd spent the whole day obsessing over his imminent death. For how could he possibly come out of it alive? Once everyone had either left or fallen asleep, he deemed it safe to flee the Manor, seeking refuge in what had come to be his safe haven.

How funny, a Muggle park had become the only place where he felt at peace.

Draco was walking in the gardens, not paying much attention to his surroundings, as he was absorbed in his own destructive thoughts. Funny thing was, he wasn't even panicking anymore. He had already experienced his fair share of panic attacks during the day:

Hyperventilating; cold sweat; vomit; the whole package. Peachy.

The most difficult thing had been hiding his dread and his violent reaction to the news from his mother since he couldn't allow her to see him fall apart. He had to be strong, if not for himself then for the woman who gave him life and loved him more than anyone could ever hope to be loved.

So, he'd come to the park to fall apart in peace, and once he'd got there, he had found that he felt so numb he couldn't even cry.

The only thing he felt like doing was staring into space while sitting on his usual bench. And that's precisely where he was headed. Only, when he got there someone else was occupying it: The last person he needed to stumble upon.

And yet, she wasn't surprised when she saw him, it was as if she'd been expecting him.

"Took you long enough tonight," was all she said.

She didn't even turn around to greet him, simply gestured for him to sit next to her.

Draco was petrified and when he didn't immediately comply, she scoffed: "I swear I don't bite, Malfoy."

She reminded him of a fierce lioness, what with that mane of hers. Once he had recovered from the initial shock of finding her there, waiting for him, he cleared his throat. Ultimately choosing to comply with her demand, he reached her at the bench, sitting down.

"Oh, it's not your teeth I'm worried about, Granger. It's your right hook."

She chuckled. "Oh yeah, that was fun. Sorry about your nose by the way."

"Why are you here?" he asked shaking his head.

"Because you are lonely and scared," she replied, suddenly all business. "And even though you're an obnoxious prat I don't think you're unredeemable. You know what _he_ is doing is wrong. I refuse to believe that someone as intelligent as you would truly believe that Muggleborns stole your magic or that my blood is different from yours."

"What, you got me all figured out now? I didn't think I'd live to see the day in which Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire, would be wrong about something."

"Oh come on, Malfoy, I've been here every single night for the past three weeks! I stumbled upon you by chance, to be honest. I have been hiding behind those trees as I didn't want to be seen. And then I started watching you. _Really_ watching you. And I have been doing it every night since."

She clutched the edge of the bench with both hands as if she had to prevent herself from taking hold of his pale ones or shaking him by the shoulders. "I've seen you panicking. I've seen you on the verge of tears. I've seen you mad: kicking randomly in the air and throwing insults at that monster's acolytes. So don't try to feed me your bullsh-"

"Stop! Granger, just…listen. You have it wrong. I'm not scared: I'm terrified. And yeah, I was an obnoxious prat, but I've always thought I had a reason to feel superior. Now I realise it's so not true. There's nothing special about my family. My surname doesn't give me the right to treat others like dirt. And what he's doing isn't wrong. It's disgusting, revolting, appalling and I want nothing to do with it. But I'm sorry to burst your bubble. I can't be redeemed. I've watched people be killed and done nothing. I've been forced to torture people and I had to comply. It was me or them, and we both know I'm not particularly brave. Quite the opposite, actually. So…you see I'm as far from redeemable as any human being could possibly be."

Granger shook her head vigorously and, after a few moments of hesitation, rested her hand on Draco's thigh. He stiffened, not because it was a Muggleborn touching him, but because he wasn't used to human contact in general. Slytherins never hugged, nor comforted each other physically. To do so would have been seen as a sign of weakness, on both counts. She sighed, bringing him back to reality. "Draco, I know you don't want this. We can help, the Order cou-"

"The Order can't do anything, Granger. He has my family, OK? He has my family and if I don't play the good Death Eater part he'll torture them. And then he'll kill them. I can't let that happen."

"We can get them to safety too, don't you understand? They will be safe with us. You just need to trust me."

Draco was panting, his breaths short and shallow, his skin covered by a thin film of sweat and his eyesight was playing weird tricks on him. All he could think of was his mother, and the thought of her tortured or dead had been enough to send him into one of his panic attacks.

Hermione held his hand even tighter, all the while emitting soothing sounds, much like mothers do with their babies to calm them down. And it worked. Draco could feel his heart rate slowing down, his sight returning, the nauseating adrenaline leveling off. How was it possible that a girl he'd always despised and treated poorly would also be the one to read him like an open book? And most importantly, why had he been too stupid and narrow-minded to realise she was brilliant?

"Granger," he half whispered, his voice throaty. "I'm lost. I don't know what to do. Can you save my heavy, dirty soul? Can you do this?"

"No," she replied firmly.

Draco searched her eyes, taken aback by her strong denial.

What he saw there was kindness mixed with resolution. "You can save your own soul, Draco. But I swear I will be there holding your hand every step of the way if you need me to."

 **The End.**


End file.
